Voluntad rota
by Mell R
Summary: End!verse, Destiel. Dean descubre que Castiel ya no es más un ángel. Dean derrama cada vez más sangre. Castiel se ensucia cada vez más.
1. Chapter 1

No supo cómo paso. Un momento estaba todo tranquilo, iban ocultos y en silencio. Tenían lo que habían ido a buscar. Al siguiente había infectados y demonios por todos lados. De un segundo a otro hubo sangre, gritos. Era el líder, así que reacciono rápido, ordeno atacar mientras emprendían la retirada; los vehículos estaban cerca, sólo necesitaban alcanzarlos.

— ¡PODEMOS LLEGAR!

— ¡Cubran por la izquierda!

— ¡JAMES!

— ¡VAN A ALCANZARNOS!

— ¡NO! ¡NO!

— ¡VAMOS! ¡AHÍ VIENEN!

Pasos apresurados, todos gritando, balas volando. Así que no supo cómo ni cuándo paso. Al llegar, los que pudieron llegar, a los autos arrancaron aun disparando con desesperación a aquello que dejaban atrás. Aun gritaban, había heridos, había pérdidas.

— ¡Dean!

Todos siempre gritándole por algo. Lo ignoró. Otra vez. Una vez más.

— ¡Dean! ¡ **Castiel** está sangrando mucho!

¿Qué? ¿Cómo y cuándo había pasado?

— ¡No deja de sangrar!

— Se ve muy pálido…

Eso no… ¿qué?

— ¿Cas?


	2. Chapter 2

— Déjame pasar.

Dean Winchester, líder del campamento, estaba de pie visiblemente molesto teniendo un pequeño argumento con uno de los doctores del campamento. El grupo, que había salido en busca de algunos víveres y objetos de primera necesidad que ya iban haciendo falta, había regresado con tres personas menos y seis heridos. De eso hacía unas dos horas y la cuestión que estaba causando un poco de revuelo era que uno de los heridos era Castiel, el _ángel_ del campamento, quien aunque a veces salía herido nunca había necesitado ayuda de un médico. Médico que ahora se negaba a que interrumpieran su trabajo sólo por capricho y tenía un pequeño argumento con el líder.

— Si, bien. Probablemente _no quieras_ ponerme de mal humor. —Sonrió, el joven de cabello castaño— Si lo has estabilizado y no va a morir desangrado en unos minutos entonces creo que puedes tomarte un descanso, ve y toma una cerveza o échale un ojo a los otros heridos.

El doctor, evidentemente de mal humor, no respondió nada y sencillamente se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Dean empujo la puerta de la cabaña y entró azotándola a sus espaldas.

— ¡Muy bien **hijo de perra** , despierta o juró que meteré este cuchillo en el agujero de bala sin pensarlo dos veces!—soltó antes siquiera de que la puerta estuviera cerrada

— Estoy despierto… —respondió el ángel en un susurro desde la cama al fondo de la cabaña.

— Ah, perfecto, bien…me preguntaba —continúo el castaño quitándose de encima el arma y la chaqueta y dejándolas sobre una mesa— ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

— Dean yo…

— ¿ **Tú** qué? —le interrumpió con voz furiosa— ¿Tú no creíste necesario informarme que no tienes gracia? ¿Pensaste que no era algo que necesitará saber? ¡Cuento contigo maldita sea! ¡Es puto apocalipsis aquí, Cas! No estamos teniendo un ¡JODIO DÍA DE CAMPO! —grito golpeando con el puño la pared a su derecha— ¡ESTO ES IMPORTANTE! ¡NECESITO SABER ESTAS COSAS! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA?!

— Dean…

— ¡Te he estado llevando conmigo! ¡SALIMOS A MISIONES JUNTOS! ¿¡NO CREES QUE LLEVO ALGO DE CONFIANZA EN QUE ERES PRACTICAMENTE INMORTAL!? ¡CONFIÓ EN QUE **PUEDES CURARTE** , EN QUE PUEDES CURARME A MÍ!

Castiel no dejaba de intentar ser escuchado por encima de los gritos de Dean, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre. Sin embargo Dean parecía no poder dejar de gritar una y otra vez las mismas cosas, dando pesados pasos en círculos por el lugar. Golpeando las paredes, las mesas o la cama de Castiel. Cas intentaba enderezarse repitiendo el nombre por doceava vez cuando, en su furia, Dean le dio una patada a una borde de la cama de madera que la hizo temblar. El antiguo ángel perdió la fuerza reunida en sus brazos y cayó de nuevo sobre la cama soltando un quejido ahogado.  
Dean había dado la espalda enseguida para seguir gritando, pero de pronto se detuvo y lo miró de nuevo. Se sintió culpable en seguida. Su amigo, la única persona importante que seguía con vida, había recibido un disparo en el costado hacia apenas unas horas, evidentemente no estaba bien. Durante todo el camino había perdido mucha sangre. Y **él** no había dejado que el doctor,…no recordaba el nombre del idiota ese, terminará su trabajo. Y **él** le estaba gritando, y acababa de patear su cama, bastante fuerte. No podía fingir que no había escuchado ese sonido, raro y roto, que acababa de escapársele al ángel, un sonido que nunca antes le había escuchado. De verdad _le dolía_. Estuvo a punto de acercarse a la cama con cuidado y disculparse, hasta que recordó porque estaba molesto, porque estaba Cas en esa situación. Siempre, hasta ahora después de _todo_ lo ocurrido, siempre eran **mentiras**. Mentiras de John, mentiras de Sam, mentiras de Dean y mentiras de Castiel. Y así los Winchester con un poco de ayuda del ángel habían traído el apocalipsis y acabarían con el mundo, así como acabaron con su familia, con sus amigos.  
Dejo de lado la idea de disculparse y siguió furioso, mirándolo ahí tendido en la cama.

— ¿Hace cuánto lo sabías? —le dijo por fin.

— No estaba seguro. Esto también me tomo un poco por sorpresa —sonrió Cas señalando la herida debajo de las gasas ensangrentadas.

El castaño no pudo calmar el enojo que sentía, necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Necesitaba alejarse de ese tipo. Se dio media vuelta, recogió sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta. Castiel lo miro confundido.

— Dean...

— Eres humano ahora ¿no? Necesitas reponerte, necesitas espacio. —Interrumpió de nuevo— Esta cabaña está desocupada, ahora es tuya.

— Dean no lo…

— Ya no te quiero en la mía —soltó saliendo por la puerta—

Castiel sólo alcanzó a decir de nuevo aquel nombre que repetía tanto, y se quedó ahí tendido en la cama, mirando el techo, sintiéndose débil, adolorido y furioso consigo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

— No escatimes en medicamentos o drogas. El tipo _es un ángel_ y no está acostumbrado esta clase de dolor —Iba diciéndole Dean a Nick, uno de los doctores del campamento, cuando pasaron a un lado de Chuck— Haz un buen trabajo. Como te dije hace rato no quieres…

No le fue posible escuchar el final de la frase de Dean, no pudo evitar una media sonrisa. Pero se preguntó qué había pasado, le preocupo un poco Castiel así que camino hasta algunas personas que estaban hablando no muy lejos. Al llegar lo pusieron al tanto de que los habían atacado cuando estaban por terminar la misión. James, Kim y Brandon habían muerto, y había seis heridos. El ángel había sufrido un disparo en el torso. No era grave, pero había perdido bastante sangre y al parecer no podía curarse él mismo como solía hacer siempre. Además Kate aseguró que pasaba fuera de la cabaña y escuchó a Dean gritarle a Castiel, al parecer le reclamaba que había perdido su "gracia" y le había echado de su cabaña.

Las opiniones iban desde que a Dean le molestaba haber perdido algo de la poca seguridad que tenía al tener a un ángel de su lado que era capaz de mantenerlo vivo sin problema, pues salía herido a menudo y el enviado del señor lo curaba cada vez. Hasta que ahora que no le era útil obviamente no tenía por qué tener a otro hombre viviendo con él, ya que el campamento entero conocía lo mucho que le gustaban las mujeres al líder y sin duda alguna vez se supo de una situación incómoda ocasionada por la falta de entendimiento del ambiente de parte de Castiel. De los reunidos allí nadie parecía capaz de pensar en Dean de la manera en que en realidad era. Es decir todos le respetaban, todos le estaban agradecidos y le seguían sin dudarlo, pero a la vez todos iban pensando menos en los sentimientos del joven, al parecer pocos lo conocían como Chuck lo hacía.  
Bueno, Chuck no los juzgaba, era el apocalipsis. Lucifer andaba caminando por ahí sacando ropa de las tiendas, y el Croatoan parecía llegar cada vez a más grandes ciudades. Los gobiernos no podían con esto, la humanidad parecía menos humana a cada segundo. _Pero él lo entendía bien y no juzgaba. Prefería ayudar de la manera en qué pudiera. Las cosas habían resultado mal, pero no quería decir que ya no hubiera esperanza._

Dejo a esas personas y fue en busca de Dean, que estaba solo en su cabaña. Tocó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta sólo entro y cerró la puerta tras él, el líder estaba limpiando o haciendo algo con sus armas. Las armas no eran lo suyo, por eso y por otras razones, Dean, Bobby y otros habían considerado una buena idea que se encargará de supervisar el campamento.

— ¿Ya te enteraste, verdad? —le soltó, antes de que Chuck abriera la boca.

— ¿Sobre Castiel? —la respuesta de Dean fue un asentimiento de cabeza sin levantar la mirada de su tarea— Bueno… —dijo con un suspiro— escuche algo…al parecer creen que tuvieron una discusión de **"amigos especiales"** porque ya no es un ángel, y tú sólo le haces a eso y a las mujeres y que por eso lo echaste de tu cabaña.

Dijo todo eso rápido y después de "amigos especiales" Dean había dejado sus cosas y le miraba fijamente bastante molesto al parecer. Quizá no era el mejor momento para intentar bromear con él…finalmente Chuck no bromeaba mucho con él…nunca.

— ¿Perdón?

— Sólo bromeaba hombre. —comento Chuck nervioso, sentándose sobre la cama del joven con pecas— Pero si oí que lo echaste de tu cabaña. Algunos creen que es porque ya no te sirve o algo así.

— Me importa una mierda lo que piensen. —respondió levantándose y yendo a la pequeña cocina por una cerveza— Es cierto que ya no sirve para salir en misiones, pero estoy harto de que nadie sea capaz de hablar con la verdad…

— Bueno…no es tan malo. Pudo ser peor, podría haber muerto, —Dean salió de la cocina con dos cervezas y le miro sin saber qué decir— intento ser positivo últimamente…

— Si, eres inspirador como siempre Chuck —se mofó Dean dándole una cerveza— No lo quiero aquí. Puede vivir como humano, lo cual es una mierda, y particularmente en este momento, pero puede hacerlo y creo que no me necesita para eso. Si este jodido campamento no fuera lo que considero más seguro, lo mandaría a otro lado. Es decir… **¡todos se mueren!** Lo mantenía aquí porque él no podía morir, no fácilmente y míralo ahora. Entre más cerca estén las personas a mí, es más sencillo que terminen muertas. ¿Para qué arriesgarse?

— ¡Genial! Veo que te preocupas por mí también —el castaño se echó a reír y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

— ¡Hombre! Eras un profeta…no sé qué tan seguro sea para ti estar en otro lugar que no sea conmigo.

— ¿Si? —Dean sonrió, bebiéndose otro trago— Pues bueno, Castiel _era un ángel_ así que creo que está peor que yo, debería vigilarlo más de cerca. Acepta que estás molesto y ya, seguro cuando este mejor querrás tenerlo aquí de nuevo, durmiendo y comiendo. Es el apocalipsis, es incómodo estar solo, es una pérdida de tiempo no hacer lo que se quiere.

Chuck y él a veces conversaban un poco. No diría que eran los mejores amigos, pero era un buen tipo, y parecía como si Dean y él se conocieran bien. Así que a veces conversaban y lo hacían de manera sincera. A Dean le gustaba porque sin Sammy y Bobby no tenía muchos con quiénes hablar. Y Chuck tenía razón. Era incómodo estar solo. Y era una pérdida de tiempo no tener a Cas acostado reponiéndose en su propia cama. Pero estaba molesto, así que en lugar de ir a hacer _aquello que se asomaba al fondo de su mente_ , bebió más y fue a buscar a alguna chica disponible.

* * *

Hey! en este capí no se avanza mucho. Pero quería meterlo aquí porque quería dejar en claro que Dean esta solo, excepto por Chuck y Castiel. Ah...bueno siento que Bobby acaba de morir y que el Croatoan tiene poco en las ciudades, es decir el asunto se esta poniendo en serio feo justo ahora. Y bueno, creo que los siguientes se vienen más interesantes xD  
Porque no es por spoilear pero a nuestro temerario lider le hace falta aún experiencia con la infección, y Chuck no se equivoca al decirle que el ángel también estaría más seguro más cerca XDD

So...well, gracias por los comentarios, y por las lecturas, espero que esto les siga gustando, no se aburran porque se pone mejor ;]

Btw, si alguno es de Latinoamérica o no, pero quiere apoyar la causa, varias páginas están haciendo un esfuerzo para hacerse notar por redes sociales por el elenco y los relacionados con SPN, y por aquellos que sean capaces de traernos unas convenciones por estos lares. Así que les dejo el FB en donde están organizando el asunto h LatinAmerica-Wants-Spn-Con-1010164029053461/?fref=ts

Y el lugar donde están juntando firmas - h p/warner-channel-latinoamerica-convenci%C3%B3n-de-supernatural-en-latinoamerica  
Echen una mano familia~ Nos encantaría tener a nuestros chicos por acá no?

En fin, gracias por leer, y ojala esto les siga gustando.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahí estaba Castiel, mirando fijamente el techo de _**su**_ cabaña. Todo era silencio, era de madrugada. Quizá las dos o tres de la madrugada, todos debían estar dormidos. En realidad se estaba hartando, ni siquiera estaba bien seguro cuántos días llevaba ahí, dedicándose a descansar. Sólo "reposaba", intentaba leer un poco, y tomaba pastillas. El doctor Nick iba al menos una vez cada día, le parecía un poco exagerado. Es cierto; la pérdida de sangre había sido considerable, sin embargo le parecía que aunque su gracia se hubiera evaporado había _algo_ dentro de él, algo que no lo dejaría morir fácilmente. Quizá sólo estaba acostumbrado a su antigua divinidad, quizá sólo era una sensación de que tenía algo aún, porque ese algo había estado con él toda su vida, una vida muy larga.

Sea como fuere, habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que vio la espalda de Dean salir por esa puerta. Estaba muy molesto cuando se fue y no había vuelto. Castiel había tenido que preguntar a Chuck o a Nick o a cualquiera que pasará por su cabaña por el líder del campamento. Seguía saliendo a misiones, quizá aún buscaba La Colt, al parecer no había salido lastimado últimamente, _agradecía por eso a Dios, al cielo, a algo._

Según le dijo Chuck, Dean había salido con tres hombres hacía dos días, y Cas comenzaba a preocuparse. Justo en ese momento escucho los rugidos de motores, llegando al campamento, pasaron justo afuera de su cabaña. Debían ser ellos, todos los demás dormían. Se sintió algo aliviado, ahora podría intentar dormir y de hecho descansar mientras dormía. Giró en la cama y tiró de la manta hasta cubrirse hasta la nariz. Pronto se quedó dormido.

Cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, el ángel no despertó. Con los pasos lentos sobre el piso de madera, el ángel no despertó. El ángel despertó cuando un hombre, cuchillo en mano, lo giró bruscamente y le corto el brazo. El ángel intento defenderse, forcejear un poco, pero la herida aún no estaba cerrada y su fuerza no era suficiente. El hombre intentaba sangrar sobre él.

Disparos. Gritos. El forcejeo, el olor de la sangre. La mirada perdida en ese rostro, que sabía pertenecía al campamento.

— ¡Maldición! —conocía esa voz.

La cabeza del hombre recibió un impacto. Un chorro de sangre cayó sobre la cara de Castiel y todo el peso del muerto se le desplomo encima. Él se quedó quieto y dejo caer los brazos a los lados. No lograba entender qué había pasado.

—¡Cas! —ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz— ¡Oye Castiel!

La voz venía acompañada de unas manos que le quitaron el cadáver de encima. Unas manos que le limpiaron con desesperación la sangre ajena, mientras la voz repetía una y otra vez su nombre.

— **¡CAS!**

Era Dean, le sostenía el rostro con ambas manos y le miraba muy de cerca, estaba casi sobre él. Tenía la cara manchada de tierra y sangre, aún llevaba la ametralladora colgando a un costado. Le había limpiado el rostro con una toalla o algo así que estaba tirada a un lado, y ahora retiraba los restos con cuidadosa insistencia utilizando los puños de su chaqueta y camisa. Delineo con cuidado los ojos azules con sus pulgares. Y repetía, aunque ahora en voz baja el nombre del ángel.

— Cas… Castiel. ¿Estás bien? No logro entrar ¿verdad? No. No paso.

— Dean —pudo decir por fin, con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Verdad?

— Creo que no.

— No. No pasó. —aseguró el castaño.

En algún punto los disparos y los gritos en el campamento se habían detenido, pero Castiel no supo cuándo había ocurrido. Aún ahora no lo había notado, estaba exhausto y adolorido y sin duda no podía dejar de mirar los ojos verdes que lo miraban con ceño fruncido. **_No pasó_** dijo el más joven una vez más, en un susurro aliviado.

Lo primero que pudo notar Castiel, fue que Dean acercó ligeramente más su rostro que aún mantenía entre sus manos. Sintió el aliento del joven siendo exhalado sobre su boca.

— Dean… —le llamó el ángel, y al mover los labios mientras hablaba, le pareció que casi rozaban la boca del humano.

— ¡Dean! —gritó alguien afuera.

El aludido soltó rápidamente al ángel, y se puso de pie en el suelo notando por primera vez que tenía una rodilla apoyada entre las piernas del de cabello negro. Notando por primera vez que estaba encima de Castiel, sujetando su rostro tan cerca. Emily entró corriendo por la puerta de la cabaña, aún abierta, y empezó a decir un montón de cosas sobre que Steve y Raúl habían vuelto y estaban infectados y habían atacado las primeras cabañas, habían infectado a Román, Alex y Bryan y que todos estaban muertos ahora. Que todo parecía bien pero que Chuck parecía muy impresionado y temían que fuera a darle un ataque o algo. Dean le ordenó que llamará a alguien para que sacará el cuerpo de Steve de la cabaña de Castiel, limpiará un poco y que llamarán a Nick para que fuera a hacerse cargo del ángel. En seguida, Emily salió por la puerta.

Dean le echó una mirada a Cas, aún tendido en la cama. Vio su ropa hecha un lío, su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente, la herida en su brazo todavía sangrando. Alcanzó una manta limpia y se la echo encima.

— No te resfríes —le dijo antes de salir a la noche ahora alborotada y algo ruidosa.

* * *

Perdón xD A ver qué tal esta yendo el asunto, espero no sea muy complicado de entender.  
Btw...si quieren apoyar lo de LatinAmericaWantsSPNCon, busquen ese hashtag en twitter, en tumblr o en FB  
*3* Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

La primera vez que Dean llamó a Miguel fue después de la muerte de Bobby.  
No había sido después del asunto en Detroit, había aguantado casi tres años. Se trataba de pelear, de intentar salvar la mayor cantidad de personas. _Se trataba de recuperar a Sam,_ al menos hasta ese momento.

Pero la infección llego a las ciudades y estas fueron cayendo. Todo parecía ir cada vez más rápido, ya nadie podía controlar lo que estaba pasando. Los gobiernos hablaban mucho, y pronto las cuarentenas y los soldado estaban por todas partes. Los cazadores hacían lo que estaba a su alcance y más aún, sin embargo parecía inútil. Había cada vez más infectados, más demonios, más muertos…  
Primero fue Rufus, le salvo la vida a Ellen. Ocho días más tarde Jo murió peleando entre tanta sangre y enemigos que parecía ser una película, y Ellen fue a ayudarla; no por qué de hecho pudiera salvarla, sólo porque no quería vivir sin ella. _No iba a poder.  
_ Así fueron: uno tras otro, cada cazador que Dean conocía e intentaba pelear ferozmente contra lo que tenían encima. Y Bobby fue el último. Hubo un incidente en Kansas; rescataron en las afueras a una chica, Lisa. Ella les dijo de unos refugiados de los cuales terminaba de separarse, eran cerca de cuarenta personas, había niños. La discusión no fue muy tardada, era una cantidad considerable de personas y el ejército no tenía idea de nada y no los ayudarían. Irían un grupo de diez, quizá más, y los sacarían. Bobby salía a menudo a misiones a pesar de su condición y de la renuencia de Dean. Castiel aún era un ángel, pero llevaba casi el mismo tiempo desconectado del cielo que Bobby en esa silla. El ángel parecía ser menos útil cada vez, usaba armas de fuego y viajaba en auto con los demás.  
Fue complicado, pero parecía ir bien. Alcanzaron al grupo, justo después de que este sufriera un ataque, pero llegaron ellos y parecía sólo haber cinco muertos. Aún había unas treinta dos personas. Estaban casi ahí, los autos estaban frente a ellos a algunos kilómetros. Así como Sam.  
De un segundo a otro Sam estaba de pie entre los autos y ellos. Dean, Castiel y Bobby se detuvieron en seco, el resto del grupo se detuvo gradualmente, algunos chocaron contra sus espaldas. Sólo era Sam. No había demonios, no había crotes. Sólo Sam, con el cabello bien peinado y un traje tan blanco que parecía brillar en aquella tarde nublada, entre aquellos edificios vacíos. Pero no era Sam, era Lucifer en el cuerpo de Sam. Nadie lo había visto desde Detroit, un rápido vistazo, primero era Sammy, atormentado, triste. Y en seguida, cuando ellos llegaron tarde, esos ojos, esa postura, _**ya no era su hermano**_ , y en seguida desapareció. Y ahí estaba ahora, interponiéndose en su huida.

— Una preciosa tarde, ¿no creen? —se alzó aquella voz que no era la que debía ser. Nadie fue capaz de abrir la boca— Vine a hacerles un favor, a ustedes y a ese bonito campamento que tienen aquí cerca.

Y sin decir otra palabra veintinueve de las personas a su alrededor sólo estallaron. Como Chuck se había referido a la muerte de Cas, como si fueran globos de agua. Ocurrió tan rápido y de manera tan inesperada que sólo supieron lo que había ocurrido porque Bobby, Castiel y Dean así como las dos personas restantes y los otros siete de su grupo original estaban cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies de sangre, trozos de piel y de alguna materia rosada o rojiza. Una niña de unos catorce años recién rescatada comenzó a soltar alaridos sin control mientras se miraba las manos llenas de sangre, su madre y su hermano mayor probablemente ahora estaban sobre ella. Los otros del grupo quisieron calmarla.

— Ibas a llevar gente contaminada contigo, Dean. Así que quise hacerte un favor. Los restantes están limpios —aseguro sonriendo ampliamente Lucifer, aún de pie en el mismo lugar. De pronto ladeo la cabeza a un lado— _Bueno, al menos lo estaban hace un momento_. Disculpen, mi culpa.

Dicho eso, desapareció con el característico aleteo de un ángel.

Por eso fueron a la casa de Bobby, estaba relativamente cerca, por las palabras de Lucifer sobre que no estaban todos limpios. Si esperaban, quien estuviera infectado se mostraría y no pondría en peligro el campamento. Y ahí pasó. Algunos disparos, y finalmente uno en la frente. Al anochecer hubo un funeral de cazador. Y el resto del grupo llegó a la noche siguiente al campamento.  
Castiel y Dean no fueron los mismos después de eso. Regresaron a su cabaña bañados en **sangre** y con olor a quemado impregnado en su cabello. Regresaron sabiendo que habían **perdido** a Sam y a Bobby. Regresaron sabiendo que era culpa de ambos. Si tan sólo no hubieran dejado a Sam solo, si tan sólo hubieran impedido que Bobby fuera herido. Y una semana después cuando Castiel entró y vio a Lia, la niña que habían rescatado, meciéndose, con una soga al cuello, colgada del techo, **algo se rompió definitivamente** en ambos.

Poco más de tres meses después, en una misión, Castiel recibió un balazo del que no fue capaz de sanarse. Y todo el campamento se enteró de que el ángel ahora era un humano.

* * *

¿Qué tal? xD No quise ser muy gráfica ni explicar demasiado en este capítulo. Quería que quedará mucho a la imaginación, excepto el hecho de que a los arcangeles les gusta explotar gente y que Luci se toma un momento para explotarle casi treinta personas encima a su hermano y al hermano de su recipiente XDDD  
Y no sé, es cierto que se van rompiendo gradualmente pero quería que aquí pasará algo que los quebrará definitivamente.  
El destiel se viene acercando! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Había visto muchas cosas que nunca creyó ver mientras trabajaba estos años; cadáveres peculiares, muertes extrañas, cosas ridículas que no deberían existir. Había visto muchas otras cosas que nunca creyó ver ahora que el apocalipsis había iniciado; lugares decorados con entrañas, montones de cuerpos apilados y gente cambiando. Si tuviera que elegir algo que nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, algo que de verdad le horrorizaba, era las personas cambiando.  
Las personas eran de un modo y cuando cambiaban, cuando parecían ser otras cosas amorfas y amenazantes, autodestructivas e iracundas, eso era lo que no dejaría nunca de sorprenderlo.  
Pero Castiel, el cambio que ocurrió en Cas…si es que acaso le quedaba algo completo y sano dentro a Dean Winchester, el cambio que ocurrió en Castiel acabo con eso.

* * *

Después del incidente con el croatoan colándose al campamento Dean continúo evitando a Castiel, diciéndose a sí mismo y Chuck que estaba molesto con el ángel. Aunque muy en el fondo supiera y se negará a aceptar que tampoco quería ir a verlo después de la extraña posición en la que se habían encontrado ambos la última vez. Sin embargo prestaba especial atención a todo lo que tuviera que ver con Cas aunque al mismo tiempo evitará las conversaciones al respecto, al parecer la recuperación iba bien, y naturalmente después de que las horas pasaron se sintió aliviado de que el croatoan no hubiera entrado en su sistema. Además parecía ser que el enviado del cielo se estaba volviendo popular con el sexo femenino, pues muchas chicas del campamento se paseaban por su cabaña cada vez más seguido. El castaño lo atribuía a que su amigo era un tipo atractivo, ahora vivía solo y ya que no era un ángel seguro pensaban que estaría menos mal intentar coquetear con él. Era el apocalipsis, probablemente algunas se habían contenido porque Dios no vería bien que quisieran darle algunos besos a uno de sus soldados divinos. En realidad a él no le importaba, cuando tenía tiempo y ánimos, esos últimos los tenía casi a toda hora, claro que aprovechaba para tomar un trago y echar un buen polvo. Era relajante.

Cuando Cas estuvo bastante recuperado, les llegaron rumores del paradero de La Colt, que estaba con un demonio de nombre Crowley, del cual habían escuchado antes pero nunca habían visto. En seguida trazó un plan, irían al último lugar donde se había sabido que se encontraba el demonio, y Dean se encargaría de _persuadirlo_ para obtener el arma. Cuando tuviera la La Colt, haría algo, y de algún modo todo quizá podría resolverse. Quizá.  
Le tomaría más de unos días, quizá tendría que estar fuera un par de semanas. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería dejar a cargo a Chuck y Castiel, confiaba en ellos, y sabrían qué hacer en alguna situación extraordinaria que hoy en día eran cosa de cada momento. Pero quizá para eso debía pasarse por donde el ángel y… _hablar con él._ La verdad había pasado prácticamente un mes desde que no hablaba con Cas, se topaba de pronto y escuchaba lo que él le decía a otros y lo que otros decían de él. Pero no hablaba con él de frente y no se acercaba en lo posible a su cabaña.

Quería salir en seguida, perseguir esa vaga luz que era el tener La Colt en su poder. Así que era una tontería atrasar eso por no querer ir a hablar con su mejor amigo sólo porque estaba molesto e incómodo. Dio un par de instrucciones, se iría al amanecer con cinco de los mejores que le quedaban: Risa, Rick, Eliott, Jack y Spencer. Alistó sus cosas, habló con Chuck y se preparó para ir a tocar a la cabaña del ángel. La verdad era algo cobarde y de algún modo tuvo que casi terminarse una botella de whiskey antes de estar frente a la puerta de Cas, con una nueva botella en la mano; tomar unos tragos siempre hace más fácil conversar con alguien. En realidad ignoraría esa extraña situación que le avergonzó cuando Emily entró, sólo le diría que estaba bien, que lo perdonaba por mentir y que quería que cuidara del campamento mientras estaba fuera, quizá también hablarían sobre qué podrían hacer cuando obtuvieran el arma. Todo iría bien.

— Oye Ca…no. Hola Cast… —practicó en susurros antes de empujar la puerta y entrar diciendo— ¡Hey, Cas!

— Castiel estaba sentado en la cama y Emily estaba casi sobre él. Ella se enderezó en cuanto Dean entró. Ambos se sonrojaron, particularmente Cas.

— ¡Dean! —sonrió de manera extraña Cas— ¡Vaya! ¿A qué se debe el placer?

— Necesito hablar contigo… —escupió el, ahora molesto, líder— en **privado**.

Castiel volvió a sonreír, de esa extraña manera. Era una sonrisa amplia, nunca antes había visto una sonrisa tan grande en esa cara, se veía como…demasiado relajado. Emily se disculpó, se puso de pie y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella. El ángel avanzó descalzó hasta una mesa en un extremo de la cabaña, tomó un vaso que estaba sobre esta y se lo bebió de un trago.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudar, Dean?

— ¿Eso era alcohol?

— Si, Emily quería tomar un trago conmigo —respondió con un nuevo sonrojo.

—Ah… —Dean sonrió como diciendo "no está mal" y caminó hasta Castiel, dejó la botella sobre la mesa— ¿y lo tomaron?

— Si ¿También quieres tomar un trago conmigo?

— ¡No! —Cas ladeo un poco la cabeza confundido— digo…si, si a eso vine. Veo que te has propuesto seriamente introducirte a las costumbres humanas.

El enviado del señor, sonrió y acercó un par de sillas y enseguida fue por unos vasos nuevos, tomó asiento y espero a que Dean hiciera lo mismo. El castaño se sentó y destapo la botella nueva y sirvió en ambos vasos, se bebió el suyo de golpe y lo lleno de nuevo. Cas volvió a sonreír.

— Se me está complicando esto de ser humano…pero lo estoy intentando —comentó después de darle un trago su vaso, Dean hizo lo propio— es agobiante y duele mucho, así que Emily y otras chicas me recomendaron ser más espiritual…hablaron de yoga, creo. Estoy pensando en intentarlo. Emily me obsequió este tapete —dijo señalando lo que a Dean le pareció un feo tapete de tonos verduzcos a un lado de la cama— Y la semana pasada me trajeron unas velas aromáticas, se supone que me ayudarían a relajarme y que disminuyen el dolor y el estrés, no estoy seguro si funciono pero olían interesante.

Dean no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Así que a eso habían estado yendo las chicas. Castiel lo miró confundido de nuevo. Dean dejó de reír sólo para beber su alcohol y servir más.

— ¿ _ **Más espiritual**_?

— Bueno si, le encuentro sentido. Esto es algo complicado y yo…no lo sé, parece buena idea.

— ¿Vas a pasar de _Ángel del Señor_ a hippie?

— Cas no entendió el término y Dean pasó buena parte de la noche riéndose y tratando de explicarle eso y otras cosas. Se sentía feliz de ver a Castiel así, estaba distinto, estaba muy ebrio y sin duda había estado besándose con Emily, pero aún era _Cas_. Aún era **su** Cas, y eso estaba de maravilla en comparación con todo lo demás. Luego hablaron un poco de la misión, Dean no quiso decirle gran cosa, pero Castiel tampoco pregunto demasiado. Le habló de que debía encargarse del lugar junto con Chuck y de otras cosas. Así que terminaron su botella, consiguieron otra y pasaban de las tres de la madrugada cuando estaban a punto de terminar la segunda, ahora sentados: Cas en el suelo, con la espala recargada contra la cama y Dean sobre esta. Tenía mucho tiempo, que no pasaban el tiempo juntos así, de esa manera cómoda y agradable. Eso si alguna vez lo habían hecho.

— Entonces… —dijo de pronto el ángel dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, descansando en la cama a un lado de la pierna extendida de Dean— ¿ya no estás molesto conmigo?

Al castaño eso le tomó por sorpresa. Había estado aliviado de que no se mencionará nada y ahora él soltaba esa pregunta y se le quedaba mirando fijamente a los ojos como siempre hacía. La verdad seguía molesto pero no podía decirle eso ahora. Era un Winchester y cuando algo le molestaba tardaba un buen rato en olvidarlo, cuando lo olvidaba. Pero de igual modo el estilo Winchester dictaba decirle a su amigo que estaba bien ahora, así que eso hizo de la mejor manera que pudo.

— Escucha Cas, estoy cansado de que me mientan…pero, bueno…creo que estamos bien, por ahora. —Cas sonrió satisfecho. Hubo un corto silencio.

— Me está dando algo de sueño…

Dijo y se puso de pie tambaleándose, se bebió el resto de su vaso de un trago y se dirigió al baño. Volvió después de un rato dando tumbos, traía una manta extra en los brazos.

— Dean, quizá deberías quedarte aquí hoy.

— Ah si…dámela, —asintó el joven enderezándose y poniendo los pies en el suelo—creo que tomaré tu sof…

Al acercarse a la cama Cas tropezó con el tapete que estaba a lado y perdió el equilibrio, Dean rápidamente evito que cayera tomando uno de sus brazos y atrayéndolo hacia él, que seguía sentado. Castiel dejo cae la manta y termino con la cara contra el colchón, se apoyó en sus manos y levanto la cabeza sólo para terminar mirando fijamente la cara del humano. La mente de Dean se quedó en blanco.

— Cas… — _Qué diablos estás pensando?_ _No puedes…es un jodido tipo y…_ — levántate, debes ten…

Sin embargo antes de notarlo Castiel acabo con el espacio entre ambos. El líder podría decirse a sí mismo que ambos estaban muy ebrios, podría decirse que Castiel aún estaba bajo el efecto de algunos medicamentos, que él llevaba todo el día bebiendo. Podría decirse que no recuerda bien qué pasó, pero ciertamente lo único que paso fue que por unos instantes no pensó en qué estaba haciendo y sólo reacciono empujando a Cas a un lado suyo sólo para ponerse encima de él. Lo cierto es que antes de que se pudiera detener a pensar había metido su lengua en la boca de su "amigo" la nuca con una mano mientras con la otra removía su cabello.

En realidad, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente porque tocaban a la puerta fue justo el momento en que su mente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando se alarmo, al darse cuenta de que estaba dormido a lado de Castiel, cuando comprobó que ambos seguían vestidos se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí sin decir nada.

Cuando Castiel se despertó como a las diez de la mañana, el líder y los otros cinco se habían ido del campamento.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel estaba molesto. Había bebido mucho ese día pero no hizo nada que no quisiera hacer. Su gracia se había secado...sentía que quizá habría algún remanente pero lo cierto es que ahora era casi como cualquier humano. Y naturalmente eso venía con sensaciones que le eran desconocidas y le desconcertaban; sin embargo era difícil no dejarse arrastrar por ellas.

Estaba ese vacío devorador en su estómago que indicaba que debía alimentarse. Una sensación seca y desgastante que le avisaba que necesitaba líquidos. Estaba el dolor, el dolor abrumador de sus heridas y un dolor que no se iba con las pastillas o el alcohol, un dolor que le bloqueaba la garganta y le quemaba el pecho, un dolor que atribuyó a la situación y a sus errores. Un dolor que atribuyó a sus recuerdos del cielo, a la silla de ruedas con agujeros de bala, a la ojos de Sam que ahora miraban con ira y al tono despectivo y frío que cada día predominaba más y más en la voz de Dean. _Ese dolor no era físico._

Y también estaba esa sensación que lo atacaba cuando veía a Dean; una temblorosa necesidad de acercarse un poco más, de tocarlo, de apretarlo contra él, de...de ¿qué

Había sentido algo levemente similar cuando Emily había insistido en besarlo, pero muy vago en comparación. Emily había dicho que ser una persona espiritual no dejaba de lado el conectarse físicamente con los demás y de algún modo termino besándolo. A Castiel no le disgusto pero no lo entendió. Más tarde cuando de algún modo ridículo había terminado tan cerca de Dean sintió que entendía a que se refería esa chica hablando de conexiones físicas y espirituales. Y si, sin pensarlo beso a Dean, aunque ni siquiera tuviera idea de la manera correcta de besar.

Debía admitir que le sorprendió la respuesta del castaño, la manera brusca en que le tendió sobre la cama, la manera en que abrió sus labios por la fuerza e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Cas apenas y pudo hacer algún movimiento consciente más allá de rodear al cazador con sus brazos, pero durante ese momento esa necesidad tan parecida a la sed, al hambre y al dolor al mismo tiempo se vio satisfecha.

Y entendió que **eso** era lo que quería hacer con Dean Winchester.

Lamentablemente cuando ambos necesitaron respirar el joven se separó bruscamente, se puso de pie y se fue dando zancadas hasta el baño, azotó la puerta y no dijo ni una palabra. Castiel pensó en seguirlo, en ir a decir algo pero había bebido mucho y la verdad estaba paralizado por lo ocurrido así que sólo decidió en esperar ahí. No creyó quedarse dormido y que cuando despertará el otro se hubiera ido, y no creyó que Dean decidiera tomarse un mes fuera del campamento. Así que si, Castiel estaba molesto, era una sensación de descontento y una necesidad de gritar y golpear.

* * *

Dean Winchester estaba furioso. Primero el hijo de perra le oculta que ya no es un ángel. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Comía, dormía e iba al baño a escondidas de Dean? Ridículo! Luego estaba lo del día que lo hirieron, el maldito bastardo se podría haber muerto y habría sido culpa de quién. De Castiel por supuesto pero el que se quedaría solo, completamente solo sería él. Luego cuando un crote estaba encima suyo y el estúpido ángel no hacía más que gemir y forcejear como una nena, ¿dónde estaba esa fuerza con la que era capaz de patearle el trasero a los Winchester a la vez?

Y ahora antes de salir, el Winchester va y se traga su orgullo para arreglar las cosas. Iban de maravilla y entonces su amigo es un inútil y de repente estaba encima suyo y aunque Dean aun no estaba tan ebrio como para...¿para qué?...¡Para nada! Cas, que es un tipo que es un jodido ángel de cientos de años aún virgen, que es un tipo extraño, confuso y confundido...hace " **eso** ". Sabrá Dios por qué razón, y bueno...ahí mismo el control de Dean fue quebrado por el alcohol, el cansancio y que él siempre responde a un beso, es costumbre, aunque nunca lo había besado un hombre. Y con mayor razón a un beso tan lamentable, fue sin pensar.

Pero es obvio que el ángel se vio seriamente afectado por el alcohol, los medicamentos y que Dean lo había interrumpido con una _chica._ Castiel no tenía intenciones de besarlo a él, y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era más que obvio. La reacción posterior del cazador sólo fueron reflejos, le enseño lo que era un beso de verdad, y cuando fue consciente de **o tra reacción natural **en el cuerpo de un hombre sano como Dean, sólo se fue molesto al baño a encargarse de eso. Sólo reflejos, ¡ después de todo era Dean Winchester! Cuando hubo terminado en el baño pensó en regañar a su amigo por sus tonterías pero el ángel del Señor estaba perdidamente dormido, así que sólo se sentó a su lado en la cama y antes de notarlo ya era otro día.

La misión se había alargado mucho, obviamente no era a propósito pero no podía negar que era más sencillo de ese modo, y pronto llevaban treinta y seis días fuera. Estaban exhaustos así que emprendieron el regreso nada más limpiaron al último medio de información con el que Dean estuvo _trabajando._


	8. Chapter 8

De vuelta al campamento encontraron a un grupo de personas. Eran cuatro mujeres y tres hombre todos entre veinte y treinta y tantos años. Los salvaron de un trío de demonios de clase baja por lo que ni siquiera se molesto en interrogarlos. El grupillo, sin embargo, cargaba con una considerable cantidad de medicinas y drogas, así que pasaron esa noche bebiendo algunas cervezas que habían conseguido y fumaron algo de hierba. Dean estaba cada vez mas molesto pues al acercarse al campamento no podía dejar de pensar en con qué cara iría a ver a Cas, así que cuando Risa, que no se veía para nada ebria, se acercó a coquetear con él fue como una bendición. Era una chica guapa, morena, hábil y buena en el campo. Fue una noche relajante.

Llegaron a Chitaqua a la noche siguiente pasada la medianoche. La verdad estaba exhausto, la información iba desde que la Colt estaba en Illinois, New York e incluso en México, no diría que fue una misión reveladora a pesar de que se había esforzado un poco torturando a algunos demonios. Estaba igual que hacía un mes, sin nada concreto; aunque varios demonios parecían pensar que el tal Crowley no estaba tan dedicado a Lucifer. Fuera como fuera sólo quería ir a dormir, casualmente de camino a su cabaña se topó con Chuck, que llevaba una botella de vino en la mano.

— ¡Dean! Estas de regreso. ¿Están bien? —le saludo en cuanto le vio.

— ¡Hey! —respondió poco entusiasmado, apretando la mano de Chuck— si, no estuvo mal. No estuvo bien, pero trajimos unos chicos, espero que mañana eches una mano con eso, traían varias cosas, supongo que no quisieron pasar el apocalipsis en sus cinco sentidos. ¿Quién querría?

— Claro, ah...suena bien, la verdad estaba pensando que necesitábamos algunas cosas.

— ¿Y qué tal aquí?

— Ahm...creo que ha estado tranquilo... —se le veía terrible. Bueno, Chuck nunca se veía muy bien pero ahora se veía muy cansado.

— ¿Y para quién es el vino? —hizo una seña hacía la botella.

— Para mí. Sabes que no duermo muy bien, y llevo un par de días...¡Ah! Pero ¿sabes? —dijo sonriendo de pronto— ¡Castiel hace yoga! Con varias personas en su cabaña. Lleva un par de semanas y ha sido brillante pues la verdad desde que te fuiste traía un humor horrible.

Dean no evito soltar una carcajada. Bueno, eso si que era divertido, !un ángel del Señor haciendo yoga! Intercambio algunas otras palabras con Chuck y se despidieron, aún estaba sonriendo un poco sin notarlo. No podía dejar de pensar la manera en que el ángel luciría estirándose y flexionándose...

Cuando estuvo de pie frente a su puerta con la silenciosa noche rodeándole, su sonrisa se apago. Adentro estaba oscuro, era su lugar así que seguro nadie habría estado ahí durante más de un mes. Se sentía solitario. Recordó alguna vez abrir una puerta de motel y encontrarse con Sam sentado a la mesa con la mirada clavada es su ordenador. Y hacía unos meses, cuando las cosas estaban mas tranquilas, solía regresar con Castiel hasta esa misma puerta, solían entrar uno tras el otro y tomar un trago antes de que Dean se quedará dormido en el sofá. Decidió dar una vuelta a pesar del cansancio, de su ropa sucia, de llevar las armas encima. Todos parecían dormir, y antes de notarlo estaba frente a la puerta de la cabaña de Castiel, preguntándose si el ángel lo dejaría pasar la noche ahí. Pensando en que diría si le decía que volviera a vivir con él, la verdad seguro podrían arreglar horarios para que Cas pudiera verse con alguna chica y Dean no llevaba nunca a nadie a su cabaña. Pensaba en eso cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Castiel intentando meter uno de sus brazos en una chaqueta mientras salía apareció frente a él. Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos minutos, sin moverse, sin decir nada. Dean ni sabía exactamente qué pretendía, hacía un momento pensaba en llevarse a Cas a su cabaña y ahora viéndolo ahí de pie descalzo y con el cabello revuelto se le ocurrió llevarlo a la cama que estaba al fondo, pero ahora no estaba ebrio y se molestó consigo mismo por pensar eso. Mientras Castiel estaba a punto de ir a la cabaña del castaño para...intentar, quizá, satisfacer un poco esas ansías que le venían con lo de ser humano...sólo quizás.

— Dean —dijo por fin el ángel sacando el brazo de nuevo y retrocediendo unos paso— ¿quieres pasar?

A modo de respuesta el cazador entro a la cabaña y echo una mirada a su alrededor. Habías varias botellas vacías y medias por todos lados. Cas había reubicado su feo tapete verde, tenía incienso que parecía haber apagado hace unos minutos, aún había un olor persistente a incienso y...cigarro. Y...¿hierba?

— ¿Interrumpo algo Cas? —Castiel lo miró confundido mientras cerraba la puerta— creo que son como las tres y tú ibas saliendo muy apresurado...ni siquiera llevas zapatos.

— Iba a verte —Dean reparó en dos vasos vacíos de vino sobre la mesa— Me acaban de informar que volviste.

— ¿Chuck, pasó por aquí, sólo para decirte eso? ¿Justo ahora antes de ir a intentar dormir embriagándose con vino?

— Bueno, habías tardado y yo llevaba unos días pensando en salir a buscarte. Estás muy sucio.

— Eso habría sido una idiotez. —Dean se miró a sí mismo por primera vez, estaba lleno de tierra y sangre seca— Si, ah...no me cambie aún...

Dicho esto le dio la espalda a su amigo y se quito de encima la metralleta y la dejo en la mesa, seguida por su pistola, la adicional y el cuchillo. Luego se quito la chaqueta y la acomodó en el respaldo de una silla, luego se abrió los botones de la camisa dejando a la vista la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo.

— ¿Ahora fumas? —cuestiono sin girarse

— Lo encuentro relajante.

— ¿...el yoga, el alcohol...y la hierba, también son relajantes?

— Si. —Dean se giró para ver al otro de pie, descalzo, recargado en una pared.

— Me fui un mes, eres un ángel y regreso y eres...un hippie por completo. Me gustaba más cuando eras un nerd —Cas frunció el entrecejo y se acercó molesto a Dean.

— Ya no soy un ángel, tampoco soy un hippie. Te fuiste cuarenta días. Cuando hablamos dijiste que serían un par de semanas...

— Bueno, fueron un par de pares de semanas...más —bromeo con media sonrisa. Cas lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Y a donde ibas tu, Dean? No te cambiaste...

Dean abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin decir nada. Estaba muy cansado, y no sabía qué responder. Castiel se acercó un poco más.

— Cas, espacio personal, recuerda.

— Lo siento. —dijo, sin embargo no sé movió en absoluto— ¿quieres tomar un trago?

— ¿cómo la _ultima vez_? —respondió el humano con media sonrisa, ¿qué estaba sugiriendo con eso?

— _Puede ir m_ _ejor, supongo_ —fue la respuesta del ángel.

* * *

Hey! Sorry me ando peleando con los formatos últimamente porque estoy escribiendo en mi teléfono, mi computadora se descompuso y no quería dejar la historia parada, porque avanza lenta pero allá va, y lo siento pero se va a poner angustiante u.u

Ahora no sé qué tal me haya quedado pero el capítulo que viene continúa este~

Hum...este es mi primer fic así que creo que estoy cometiendo muchos errores y que a veces la trama no va como debería o va muy lenta o es confuso. Lo siento por eso! Gracias por leerme igualmente!

El siguiente, porque este se acerca lentamente a terminar, que será sobre Dean siendo una chica por el hechizo de un brujo; espero que me salga mucho mejor!

Por cierto no sé que tanto se entiende pero mi idea es que Cas se siente más humano cada vez y a diferencia de los humanos normales las emociones le parecen muy fuertes así que cada vez intenta menos detenerlas.

Mi historia está basada en que Dean y Cas se ven uno al otro como una necesidad, como que ambos encuentran en el otro a esa persona que les importa y que no es su familia, pero que les importa tanto como si lo fuera. Así que aquí que están desesperanzados y solos creo que es natural que sientan esas ansías de tocarse y hacernos felices xD

Btw gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

Esa fue la primera vez que paso. Llevaban cerca de dos horas bebiendo, Dean había terminado por contarle casi por completo lo ocurrido en la misión, excluyendo qué tantos y cuánto había torturado. No estaban de buen humor, sólo hablaban de manera tranquila pero incomoda. Antes de darse cuenta se habían terminado una botella y varias que tenían solo unos tragos que Cas tenía por la cabaña. Una ligera llovizna golpeaba los cristales pero Dean creía que que el amanecer estaba cerca cuando Castiel se empezó a quedar dormido sentado a la mesa. Nunca lo había visto dormir ahora que era un humano, le pareció que se veía triste y muy cansado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, en lugar de despertarlo, simplemente lo levanto con ambos brazos y lo llevo a la cama. Se sorprendió de lo ligero que era, se sentía suave y maleable. Nada que ver con el ángel inamovible y poderoso al que intento darle un puñetazo años atrás.

Se inclinó sobre la cama para intentar recostarlo con el mayor cuidado que pudo estando él mismo algo bebido e increíblemente exhausto. Pensó que era muy cálido y sin darse cuenta estuvo un buen rato inclinado sobre el ángel mirando su cara. Le hizo gracia pensar que Dean Winchester estaba viendo al ángel Castiel dormir. Pensó entonces en ir por una manta, pero entonces una mano sujeto su antebrazo y lo atrajo hacia atrás. El ángel había despertado y de un jalón obligó al cazador a tenderse sobre él y le interrumpió a media palabra, "Ca...", con un beso. Esta vez fue Castiel quien empezó a utilizar la lengua primero, pero antes de mostrar alguna respuesta Dean se apartó bruscamente.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo Dean casi sin aliento.

— Nada que no quiera o no entienda —respondió Cas, el cazador no sabía de dónde venía esa actitud descarada que mostraba cada vez más— ¿es raro? ¿esta mal?

El Winchester se quedo sin palabras. La verdad es que en efecto Castiel siempre había sido un ángel rebelde, por eso estaba ahí, quizá ahora como humano esa actitud era normal en su personalidad. Y esas preguntas...no era raro en si, él respetaba mucho lo que cada quien quisiera hacer con su cuerpo, y claro que no estaba mal...

— Lo siento —se disculpó, con la mirada azul claramente nublada por la tristeza— yo...pensé que no te molestaría...incluso creí que tú... —su voz se fue apagando.

Castiel había hecho que Dean dejará de pensar, diciendo eso; tendido ahí debajo suyo. Viéndose tan decepcionado pero con el rostro encendido y la respiración agitada. Era obvio que él le había dado señales y no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho sin quererlo. Así que ya no pensó más e hizo lo que quizá de manera inconsciente llevaba queriendo hacer hacía mucho tiempo y acabo con la distancia entre ambos. No estaba en Dean ser brusco a la hora de besar o tener sexo, pero las cosas empezaron a ir muy rápido, y fue más falta de control que brusquedad. En seguida se hizo latente lo mucho que ambos habían esperado eso, y se convirtió más en un acto desesperado. El cazador apenas y dejaba respirar al otro, y no dejaba de explorar esa boca con su lengua, mientras cerraba el puño sobre ese cabello negro que siempre estaba desordenado. Por su parte Castiel no podía dejar de pasear sus manos por la cara, el cuello, la espalda y pecho de su protegido. Nunca creyó que tocar a un humano se pudiera sentir tan bien. Pero de pronto se sintió asfixiado por los besos del joven y no se le ocurrió más que morderle.

— Ah! Hijo de perra... —soltó Dean separándose y limpiando con su manga la sangre que se apresuró a salir de su labio inferior.

— Lo siento —dijo Cas, apenas con algo de aliento.

Dean no se detuvo por más tiempo y se saco la camisa para enseguida hundir la cara en el cuello de Castiel, mientras sus manos hábilmente se paseaban por el cuerpo de este. Todod había ido en relativo silencio pero Dean lamiendo y mordisqueando y tocando por todas partes en seguida tuvo efecto y al ángel se le escapo un ruido que hizo que al joven se le erizará el cabello. Se detuvo en seco, no sabía que los hombres pudieran hacer esa clase de sonidos, se enderezó lentamente y casi sentado sobre la cadera de Cas, apresándole entre sus piernas, se le quedo mirando un segundo, estaba algo sorprendido...siempre había estado solo con mujeres, y aunque no todas fueran las mas hermosas todas podían ser increíblemente sensuales pero creyó por un momento que hacerlo con Cas iba a ser difícil. Pero no, ese tipo de treinta y tantos años que estaba sonrojado por completo de pronto le pareció lo mas sexi que había visto. Castiel se impaciento claramente y se enderezó para abrazarse al torso de Dean y quitarle de encima la camiseta. Dean aprovecho y le saco de encima esa camisa ligera que el otro llevaba, y sin previo aviso empezó a desabotonar sus viejos vaqueros y se deshizo de ellos de un jalón, sólo para notar lo bien que Castiel estaba respondiendo. Dean aprovecho para lamer y mordisquear cerca de su entrepierna provocando varios gemidos ahogados que no hacían más que ponerle. Su boca y manos se pasearon por las piernas de ángel cual largas eran, y este sólo se retorcía en la cama e intentaba en vano detener la cabeza del castaño, que finalmente terminó lamiendo la planta de uno de sus pies.

— D-Dean...es-esta sucio...

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue una sonrisa divertida, mientras le retiraba la ropa interior para pasar a prestar sus atenciones justo en donde eran más requeridas. Castiel, algo a su pesar, no dejaba de emitir esos ruidos que a veces eran casi gritos mientras apretaba con fuerza el cabello castaño entre sus dedos. Fue mientras repetía el nombre del humano que terminó en las manos de este. Se sintió exhausto y liberado, pero Dean no se detuvo y antes de darse cuenta había recargado sus muslos sobre sus musculosos hombros.

— Vaya que eres _flexible_ Cas

Comento sonriendo mientras daba pequeños besitos y lengüetazos al muslo que tenía a su derecha, acto seguido sus manos empezaron a encargarse de la parte trasera del ángel, quién no hacía más que repetir el nombre de cazador una y otra vez y se retorcía y apretaba entre sus manos las sábanas. Cuando al joven le pareció que estaba listo, sujeto las caderas del ángel y acabo con el espacio entre sus cuerpos casi de golpe, pues había hecho uso de toda su fuerza para aguantar hasta ese momento. El gemido quebrado que salió de la boca de Castiel hizo que Dean no lo pensará y comenzará a moverse en seguida, a un ritmo rápido y constante.

Todo era gemidos, sudor y el repetir insesante de ambos nombres en la boca del otro. La lluvia contra los cristales y las manos de Castiel apretando con demasiada fuerza las rodillas del joven de pecas. El cazador levanto con un brazo al enviado del cielo y lo sentó sobre él, para quedar frente a frente. El ángel aprovecho para besarlo, mientras Dean paseaba sus manos por el torso delgado pero musculoso de **su ángel** al tiempo que seguían meciéndose en la cama en ese ritmo continúo.

Cuántas veces pasó, es algo que ninguno de los dos recuerda. Lo cierto es que era un acto desesperado y ambos devoraron con avidez al otro hasta que sintieron que esas ansías se habían acallado un poco, justo cuando el día nublado había terminado de nacer afuera en el cielo.

Después de esa noche eso paso muchas veces más pero ninguna otra fue igual, porque aunque ansiosa esta vez había sido amable y había sido una expresión total de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Esta vez al terminar se habían quedado recostados, demasiado cansados, y el cazador había estado besando la cicatriz del disparo que el ángel había recibido hacia un par de meses, y el ángel se había mostrado inexperto y cohibido al querer seguir tocando el rostro de **su humano.**

 _Esta vez era la última vez que ambos iban a estar juntos tán limpios y sinceros._

* * *

Hey! Por favor alguien dígame qué tal me quedo esta parte! Se los ruego, nunca había intentado describir un acto sexual y en realidad me esforcé pero no sé...me gustaría una opinión! Por favor! (-｡-;

Sin más qué decir...ojalá les guste!


	10. Chapter 10

Chuck no había podido dormir mas que un par de horas. Lo intento mucho pero cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana acepto que no iba a lograrlo, así que pensó en ir a ver a Dean, sin embargo no lo encontró en su cabaña, pensó en preguntarle a Castiel y se dirigió a la cabaña de este. No lo pensó bien y sólo se dirigió a la puerta, toco una vez y en seguida la abrió llamando al ángel. Se arrepintió en el acto, pues las cabaña solo era una habitación grande con un pequeño baño y una separación para la cocina, es decir que no había paredes que le impidieran ver que al fondo en la cama estaba Cas, con sólo una sabana medio cubriéndolo y Dean de pie con el torso desnudó y poniéndose los pantalones. Todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Chuck casi gritará un " **¡Lo siento, no vi nada!** " y saliera azotando la puerta mientras pronunciaba la ultima palabra y Dean tomará su ropa y saliera tras él mientras se la ponía. Cas sólo se quedo ahí sentado.

_  
La conversación con Dean había ido muy rápida y atropelladamente de fingir que no sabía de qué hablaban " **¿Cuándo tienes planeado salir de nuevo?** ", "e **s una agradable mañana por eso salí a dar una vuelta** ". A negar que había visto algo " **Dean, te juro que no sé ¿qué crees se vi? jajajajajaja** ". A disculparse frenéticamente " **Lo siento tanto, claro que lo había pensado pero nunca creí que ya habían llegado a ese punto en su relación...** " " **¡Mis disculpas, las visiones a veces no eran claras y no sabía que en verdad...! ¡lo siento tanto, perdón, yo no volveré a...!** ". A que él lo entendía, " **Es lindo, ¿sabes? Es decir ¡por favor! ¡yo lo veo como un hermano o un hijo! Jajajaja...** " " **es natural en su relación...** ". A que el Winchester lo tomará del cuello de la chamarra y lo azotará contra la pared y le exigiera que se callara de una vez y lo escuchara.

— No necesitamos hablar de esto. _Nadie necesita hablar de esto_ —le aclaró el líder mientras lo soltaba.

— Por supuesto, —respondió enseguida el antiguo profeta— claro que no.

— No es que no haya ocurrido, pero no le interesa a nadie ¿correcto?

— Tienes toda la razón, por supuesto.

Pero no era así, en realidad habría sido una buena idea hablar de eso.  
El día transcurrió normalmente después de eso, Dean fue a su cabaña a tomar un baño y luego anduvo paseando por el campamento, dejándose ver aquí y allá y respondiendo y haciendo preguntas; había estado un buen rato fuera y hacer eso era su trabajo.

Mientras Chuck, aún nervioso por el incidente fue a hacer un inventario con los recién llegado y a hacer una lista de las necesidades del campamento. Por su parte Castiel estuvo sentado sin ropa sobre su cama cerca de una hora. Esa había sido la primera vez que tenía sexo con alguien, en realidad se le hacia natural que si alguna vez elegía a alguien para hacer esas cosas debía ser alguien como Dean, en realidad debía ser Dean. Pero antes de que Chuck entrará Dean había dicho que no debían hablar del asunto. Dijo algo de que no seria un idiota que negara los hechos, pero no era necesario decir **nada**.

Había soltado esas palabras en cuanto Cas se despertó y lo vio de pie vistiéndose, las había dicho antes de que Cas dijera nada, las había dicho aunque a Cas le parecía que quería decir _otra cosa_. Y entonces cuando se había quedado en silencio mirando a los ojos del ángel habían abierto la puerta y al momento siguiente Dean ya no estaba ahí.  
Así que cuando el enviado del cielo se puso de pie, y fue a tomar un baño y ponerse ropa limpia, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía, era como estar enojado y triste a la vez pero le incomodaba mucho mas.

Cuando Chuck fue a verlo por la noche preguntando por lo que Cas pudiera necesitar, no pudo evitar preguntarle cómo estaba, y Cas le explico lo mejor que pudo como se sentía.

— Suena a decepción —le respondió Chuck un rato mas tarde.

— ¿Decepción?

— Sip, quizá querías escuchar algunas palabras de parte de Dean y bueno supongo que no llegaron. —comento el antiguo profeta mientras revisaba la alacena de la cabaña y anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta— Pero al menos Dean no esta negando nada. ¿Sabes? eso me ocurrió una vez...tuve algo con una chica y fue por ahí diciéndole a todos que no había ocurrido. Y bueno...¡me sentí bastante mal! Pero Dean no es de ese modo, sólo esta algo ocupado y quizá no sabe cómo reaccionar a algo como esto.

Un rato después Chuck se marchó diciendo que seguro antes de darse cuenta habrían arreglado la situación.

Sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió. Dean y Cas nunca hablaron sobre eso. Hablaron de misiones, hablaron de encontrar la Colt, hablaron del campamento y del estado del mundo. Pero evitaban hablar de Sam, de Bobby y de ellos, quizá porque sabían que estaban tan perdidos como Sam y Bobby. Y por un tiempo esa cercanía no se repitió.

* * *

Me quedan pocos capítulos _  
Espero no se esten aburriendo D:


	11. Chapter 11

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

— ¡No podemos dejarlos!

— ¡Dean!

La situación era prácticamente imposible, había tantos demonios y tantos crotes saliendo en cada esquina que intentaban doblar, cerrándoles cada camino que quería tomar. Y se habían separado; poco menos de la mitad del grupo no había podido seguirlos, esa parte perdida del grupo llevaba a Cas con ellos. En otros tiempos que Castiel, el ángel del Señor, estuviera con esas personas habría tranquilizado al desesperado líder, pero justo ahora que Castiel, el inútil y drogado humano, estuviera con esas personas no hacía más que hacerle imposible pensar.

— ¡Dean! ¿Nos vamos?

— No jodan, ¡necesitamos ir por ellos! —respondió el líder casi sin aliento mientras bajaban corriendo las escaleras.

Era un edificio muy alto, en medio de la ciudad. Habían ido por Crowley, por la Colt, pero una gran cantidad de infectados había aparecido en cuanto entraron al edificio. La huida, pues intentar pelear con tantos era una tontería, los había llevado varios pisos arriba, pero eso era estúpido así que en cuanto quisieron bajar de nuevo, Cas y otros dos habían desaparecido.

El plan fue entonces hacer tanto ruido como fuera posible intentando conducir a la mayoría de los enemigos fuera del edificio, quizá así los otros pudieran lograr salir. En efecto obtuvieron mucha atención, y lograron llegar al estacionamiento en la planta baja del lugar.  
Disparos, sal y agua bendita. Correr, esquivar y golpear. Si seguían vivos probablemente era porque tantos cuerpos no cabían a la vez en el mismo espacio.

— ¡Dean! —por sobre gritos y disparos alguien gritaba su nombre, se oía _desesperado_ — ¡DEAN!

— ¡¿Son ellos?!

— ¡Cas! —¡el hijo de perra estaba **vivo**!— ¡NECESITAMOS UNA SALIDA!

— ¡Son demasiados!

— ¡NO HAY SALIDA!

Ahora necesitaba pensar. Cas estaba vivo, quizá los otros también, estaban al nivel del suelo así que si encontraban una abertura y lograban ir lo suficientemente rápido y llegar a los autos…entonces un ruido muy fuerte seguido de un pitido en su oído izquierdo. Ruidos ahogados de gritos. Algo había explotado muy cerca. Una infectada le abrió la cabeza a Ted con una roca justo enfrente suyo y Dean apenas pudo moverse a tiempo para volarle la cabeza a la mujer. Había mucho polvo y los sonidos ahogados de voces que no entendía seguían incesantes. Una mano sujeto su antebrazo y jalo de él hacia atrás. Al girarse con su arma en la mano se topo con los ojos azules de Cas debajo de unos chorros de sangre que venían de entre su cabello negro.

Habían forzado una abertura. Habían volado algunos autos y la pared sur del lugar. El equipo, originalmente de ocho personas y ahora de seis bastante maltratadas, corría ahora en dirección a los vehículos a la vez que se encargaban de aquellos que los seguían. Castiel arrastraba a Dean consigo, pues la explosión le había tocado muy de cerca y aún estaba algo mareado y descolocado.  
Casi estaban ahí, pero un grupo de infectados les cerró el camino por la derecha. Con el brusco cambio de dirección de la retirada, el fuerte golpe en la cabeza y jalar a Dean consigo, el antiguo ángel trastabillo y termino en el suelo. Un montonal de manos quisieron retenerlos, no había muchas balas ya, pero aún llevaban cuchillos, Risa alcanzó a volarle los sesos a un infectado que iba por Cas. El joven líder se apresuró a levantar a su amigo aunque él mismo aún estaba algo mareado, sin embargo el enviado del cielo no podía mantenerse en pie. Con ayuda de Elliot y Rick todos pudieron llegar por poco a los autos, encendieron motores y arrancaron llevando consigo a algunos crotes durante un par de kilómetros.

— Así que ahora no puedes caminar —se quejaba Dean, unas cuarenta horas más tarde en la cabaña de Castiel, quien descansaba en su cama— ¿Quieres que te traiga unas revistas?

Nick, se había encargado de los heridos cuando llegaron en la madrugada. Heridas de cuchillo y varios golpes y moretones. La cabeza de Cas había sangrado mucho porque durante la explosión se acercó demasiado y alguna roca o algo lo había golpeado, a Dean en realidad le sorprendió mucho la manera en que había podido seguir en movimiento en semejante estado y además cargar con él. El ángel a veces era de lo más torpe y a veces era sorprendente. Pero ahora se había lastimado el tobillo y no podría caminar y mucho menos correr o brincar por ahí durante algunas semanas. Al líder le hacía algo de gracia la situación; un tobillo lastimado en estos días.

— Te dije que podría ser una trampa —comento Cas con media sonrisa.

— Si, si…felicidades por eso. Te juro que hice de mis mejores _trabajos_ con los tipos que me dieron la dirección —respondió el joven mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama— En su lugar yo no habría mentido…

— No sé si debo estar orgulloso o decepcionado de los resultados de _su trabajo, señor_ —continúo burlonamente el ángel.

Había pasado alrededor de un año desde que Castiel no era más un ángel. A Dean le molestaba el verlo a veces, ya que en algún punto su consumo de drogas había sobrepasado lo relajante o recreativo. Estaba drogado a cualquier hora con más de una sustancia a la vez. Utilizaba una gran variedad de porquerías. Fumaba, tragaba pastillas como dulces y tenía los antebrazos llenos de marcas de agujas. Estando drogado parecía haber tenido a más de la mitad del campamento en su cama, y no es que Dean fuera muy distinto a eso, pero ciertamente se ponía furioso cada vez que entraba a la cabaña del antiguo ángel y lo encontraba semidesnudo con una o varias personas, o cuando llegaba a cualquier hora del día y el ojiazul estaba en el suelo o en su cama, tan perdido en su viaje que no se percataba de que Dean estaba ahí. El castaño juraría que su amigo aún era alguna especie del ser divino pues no creía que cualquier mortal pudiera beber tanto alcohol, ingerir tan poca comida y utilizar tantas drogas a la vez y en esas cantidades sin morir de una sobredosis.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que entro a la cabaña y se encontró con Castiel tendido boca arriba en la cama con la mirada perdida y una mueca en la boca. " **¡CAS!** " había gritado una y otra vez, mientras sostenía su rostro entre las manos. Creyó que Castiel se había suicidado o que al menos se habría arruinado el cerebro. Pero no, después de una revisión médica y algunas horas, su amigo había estado tan consciente y desafiante como siempre. Le exigió varias veces que dejará de drogarse, y le ordenó muchísimas veces a Chuck y al resto del campamento que no le dieran nada, pero nunca tuvo ningún efecto.  
Sin embargo cuando un día discutieron al respecto, Castiel le había dicho " **no es necesario hablar de esto ¿no? No hay nada que decir…** " Y luego le había soltado el hecho de que él mismo pasaba casi todo el tiempo alcoholizado y que parecía haber tenido algo que ver con casi toda la población femenina del campamento. Y nunca dejaba de mencionar el hecho de que torturaba muy seguido en esos tiempos. No habían dejado de discutir por eso, en realidad discutían muy seguido, pero ambos parecían entender que eso no iba a cambiar nada.

Y a menudo, como ahora mismo, sin decir nada, Dean se acercaba demasiado al antiguo ángel, y alguno de los dos empezaba a tocar o besar al otro y terminaban teniendo sexo a menos que alguien o algo les interrumpiera. Y muchas otras veces, en el calor de la discusión hacían lo mismo pero de una forma agresiva, como si siguieran peleando. Pero nunca decían nada, que no fuera el nombre del otro, y ya terminado el asunto, sólo se vestían y continuaban hablando o discutiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.  
Era el fin del mundo, todo era peor cada vez y los gobiernos soltaban bombas en las ciudades y la gente hacía cosas horribles aún si no estaban infectados, aún si no estaban poseídos. Así que a ninguno le parecía que necesitaran cambiar nada, **el mundo estaba jodido, el cielo estaba vacío** , y ambos se sentían culpables. Drogas, sexo y decadencia. Alcohol, tortura y asesinatos. Las cosas estaban bien de ese modo, no era necesario hablar de nada.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando Rick, con quien iba Castiel en esa misión le hablo de lo ocurrido, fue cuando Dean notó que su amigo ya era algo muy _distinto_ al ángel que conoció años atrás.  
Al parecer la explosión la había provocado Spencer, con una granada (siempre iban bastante armados a las misiones), pero sin que nadie más que Rick intentará detenerlo, le había retirado el seguro, abierto fuego contra el enemigo y se había metido de cabeza entre demonios e infectados. La granada había explotado con él, porque él así lo quiso y Cas no había hecho nada por detenerlo. Se abrió el espacio y huyeron.  
Castiel hacía eso cada vez más a menudo, sacrificar personas, o no evitar que estás murieran. Ya no parecía interesarle nada.

— — ¿No has pensado que le interesa mucho mantenerte **vivo**? —le había dicho Chuck cuando entre gritos y puñetazos a la pared Dean le había enlistado las veces que el "ángel" había dejado morir personas inocentes, era una lista sorprendentemente larga— Como yo lo veo…Cas es un inútil despreocupado todo el tiempo hasta que empieza a preocuparle que de hecho mueras…entonces parece muy efectivo y se lleva lo que sea, personas, ángeles e incluso él mismo…todo en su camino por ayudarte…no sé Dean, no es algo muy distinto de lo que ha hecho desde que te conoció…sólo es la versión de su manera de **cuidarte** en el mundo apocalíptico en el que vivimos…¿no crees?

Eso quizá sólo lo enfureció más. De algún modo pensar en un perfecto **ángel del Señor,** que había bajado al infierno a liberarlo, que se había revelado por salvar a su hermano, que había muerto por él…y luego pensar en Cas drogado en el piso, a mitad de una orgía, dejando morir inocentes. El líder no hizo el más mínimo intento de calmarse antes de ir a la cabaña del antiguo enviado del cielo, que descansaba su tobillo desde el día de ayer.

— Pensabas de casualidad que Rick no iba a decirme lo ocurrido —le soltó al entrar por la puerta, Castiel se enderezo en la cama.

— No, no era un secreto —respondió con media sonrisa el antiguo ángel, evidentemente estaba bastante drogado.

— ¡Hijo de perra! ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? ¡¿Estás demasiado drogado como para entender lo que está bien?!

— No entiendo cuál es tu problema esta vez —respondió Cas con media sonrisa.

— ¿¡Te atreves a reírte hijo de puta?! —escupió Dean dando una patada a la pared cercana.

— _No me jodas Dean_ , qué tan difícil es entender que algunos prefieren suicidarse…¿por qué está mal que yo no evite que algunos idiotas se mueran y está bien que tú tortures como si estuviéramos en el mismo infierno?

— **Púdrete Cas…**

— ¿Qué pasa? Nuestro **valeroso líder** no tiene un buen argumento, ¿acaso es eso? —respondió burlonamente sentándose derecho en la cama, con la espalda contra la cabecera y la pared detrás de esta.— ¡Oh! Ya sé… ¿esperabas que tratara de una manera distinta a Spencer porque estuve teniendo sexo con él como contigo?

Dean perdió la paciencia, avanzo a zancadas hasta la cama y le dio un puñetazo sin previo aviso. El golpe descoloco un poco a Castiel, pero no demasiado, se enderezo riéndose a carcajadas. El Winchester descargo un segundo golpe en la quijada del antiguo ángel, quien de nuevo se balanceo pero no dejo de reír. Dean estaba de pie a lado de la cama sintiendo que la sangre le hervía. Sin pensarlo levanto a Castiel de la cama, y con una mano en su nuca atrajo la cara de Cas hacia él y callo sus carcajadas con su boca. Castiel se tardó un momento en responder, y lo primero que hizo fue morder el labio bajo del cazador tan fuerte que empezó a sangrar enseguida. Sin embargo está vez Dean no estaba de humor, y sólo se separó del ángel para tomar aliento.  
Muchas veces había pasado esto antes, en medio de una discusión de pronto empezaban a besarse un poco agresivamente, pero esta vez Dean pasó en minutos, de besar bruscamente a Castiel, a morderlo por todos lados y prácticamente arrancarle la ropa. Unos momentos de resistencia de parte de Cas, antes de ceder por completo. Un acto brusco, desesperado e iracundo. Fue doloroso, fue demasiado rudo, fue muy rápido pero se repitió cuatro veces más.  
Esta vez no hubo ninguna sonrisa. No hubo ningún tratamiento amable de ninguna de las partes. Esta vez no hubo gemidos reprimidos por vergüenza. Esta vez hubo maldiciones y miradas despectivas. Esta vez hubo mordidas, arañazos. Esta vez hubo gemidos y ruidos guturales.  
Esta vez Castiel fue azotado contra el suelo sin ningún cuidado. Esta vez Dean termino con moretones, arañazos y sangre mezclada con sudor por todo el cuerpo.  
Esta vez al terminar no hubo besos y caricias, al terminar Castiel empujo bruscamente a Dean lejos de él y fue a inyectarse algo y a encender un cigarrillo. Y Dean se quedó recostado en el suelo de madera, después de un rato el antiguo ángel se dio cuenta de que **su humano** derramaba gruesas lágrimas en silencio, con la mirada fija en el techo pero no hizo nada al respecto. Quiso hacerlo, quiso levantarse e ir a secar esos ojos verdes, quiso ir a deshacerse de la tristeza y desesperanza que invadía al cazador, pero no lo hizo.  
Dean por su parte ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender por qué estaba llorando, y quería ponerse de pie y disculparse con Castiel por lo que acababa de ocurrir, quería abrazarlo… pero no lo hizo. Quería que **su ángel** quitara esa horrible expresión desesperada de su cara, quería que dejara esas pastillas, ese cigarrillo y ese vaso de alcohol, quería limpiarlo, curarlo y vestirlo. Cas se había convertido en algo extraño, algo sucio y cínico, mientras que él mismo se había vuelto violento y despreciable. Sintió que algo se rompía definitivamente, entre ellos, dentro de ellos.  
Pero lo que Castiel y Dean Winchester quisieran, no le importaba a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos mismos.


	13. Chapter 13

Chuck estaba algo aburrido ese día, así que se dirigió al lugar que utilizaban como almacén pensando en encontrar algo qué hacer. El día de ayer Dean estaba muy enojado con Castiel y esperaba que lo hubieran resuelto pues cada vez que había problemas entre ambos él terminaba muy estresado por lo que los chicos pudieran hacer al estar fuera de sus cabales; aunque siendo sinceros nunca actuaban de manera muy cuerda... Igualmente esos dos eran _personas importantes_ para él y aún con el mundo como estaba esperaba que ellos encontrarían la manera de arreglar algo, quizá no el universo entero pero tal vez si una parte. _Quizá era estúpido pero confiaba en ellos en el principio de todo y sería así hasta el fin._

Cuando llego al almacén se encontró con Dean que claramente buscaba algo.

— ¿Dean? —el aludido se sobresalto un poco— ¿necesitas algo?

— ¿Eh? No, para nada. —negó enseguida con una gran sonrisa, llevaba el labio inferior hinchado y herido.

— Dean, si necesitas algo sólo pídelo, ¡tú eres quien trae casi todo esto! —además el cazador tenía unos grandes arañazos a lo largo de toda la mejilla izquierda— ¿estás bien? —pregunto Chuck haciendo un ademán a sus heridas.

— ¡Si! —exclamó el Winchester, pero él supo enseguida que **si había peleado** con Castiel.— Y no necesitó nada, no te preocupes. Sólo...quería saber...cómo vamos de provisiones.

— Ah...bueno; —sabía que Dean mentía— si seguimos como hasta ahora los alimentos pueden durar unos cinco meses quizá, pero pensaba que debíamos empezar a mandar algún grupo específicamente por provisiones porque tú estás ocupado con otras cosas y no podemos arriesgarnos a...¿me estas escuchando?

— ¿Eh? Si; por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo. Sería peligroso arriesgarnos...

— Esta bien. Dean en serio ¿qué estabas buscando?

El líder dudo unos minutos...pero finalmente acepto que necesitaba unas cosas; Chuck no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando escucho lo que estaba buscando. Era obvio lo que Dean pretendía.

— Ah...me preguntaba si..., esta bien si no hay. Es sólo un antojo que tengo —especificó innecesariame, Chuck solo lo miró fijamente hasta que Dean lo dijo— Oye...Chuck tenemos por ahí en alguna parte...¿tenemos hamburguesas o algo así?

— Pues...si. Bueno, algo por el estilo...

El antiguo profeta sabía que el mayor de los Winchester era amante de la comida, la comida chatarra, los dulces, los pays...bueno quizá de casi todo lo que se podía comer y de igual manera sabía que él podía cocinar muy bien...pero también sabía que desde que todo empezó a ponerse tan mal Dean dejó de hacer muchas o todas las cosas que disfrutaba. Era como una especie de castigo autoimpuesto, y bueno obviamente hace mucho tiempo que ya no había restaurantes o carnicerías, pero en el refrigerador de campamento había carne para hamburguesa congelada, de hecho también tocino. Y Chuck le encontró incluso huevos en polvo que aún servían y otras cosas para hornear pan. Además de algunos condimentos.

Algunas cabañas eran más grandes y tenían mejores cocinas, y Chuck fue y pidió prestada a sus ocupantes una de esas cocinas; los habitantes del campamento siempre eran muy cooperativos con él y Dean.

Y cuando dejo al líder cocinando solo en esa cabaña no pudo evitarse sonreír...en definitiva personas como ellos le hacían pensar que las cosas podían ir mejor aún si esas mismas personas habían iniciado el apocalipsis.

* * *

Hey~

Este capítulo es corto y es medio esperanzador no? :)

Pero no se confien que esto no termina bien ^^ ya sé que soy una mala persona xD

Btw...estuve pensando porque Dean quiere hacer hamburguesas para Cas pero es el fin del mundo y los ingredientes son difíciles pero al final opte por lo quedo aquí...no sé si vayan al corriente con la serie, peeeero bueno...si no han visto hasta la nueve...(yo sólo he visto hasta la 10) sólo diré que hay por ahí una escena en que Dean cocina algo para él y Sam porque tiene acceso a una cocina de verdad según sus palabras y Sam dice que esta delicioso...por eso yo imagino a Dean como alguien que es bueno cocinando aunque no lo haga seguido.

Y bueno leí que los huevos en polvo funcionan hasta unos 12 meses y sirven bien para hacer pan; así que si es el fin del mundo aquí pero el mundo entero aún no se detiene por completo sólo que Lucifer y una tanda enorne de demonios andan pot ahí por eso creo que aún se pueden conseguir algunas cosas~

Y así xD

Ya casi termino el siguiente capi~


	14. Chapter 14

Estaba furioso; la noche anterior se había portado en verdad mal. Sentía que había _obligado_ a Cas a tener sexo y la verdad aunque fue algo placentero Dean sabía que no había sido algo muy agradable para ninguno. Así que aunque después de eso sólo se vistió y se largo del lugar; no pudo dejar de sentirse mal al respecto. Y cuando llego a darse un baño y notó las marcas que Castiel le había dejado por todas partes no había hecho más que sentirse peor...pues si él se veía así no quería pensar cómo lucía Cas, que tuvo un lugar menos privilegiado en el acto.

Después de varios intentos fallidos al hornear pan, obtuvo unos bollos que lucían bien, Chuck incluso le había dado ajonjolí. Y un paquete de aros de cebolla congelados cuya caducidad era justo ese mes pero al freírlos y probarlos le pareció que sabían bien. No tenían queso pero si mayonesa, mostaza y salsa de tómate. Y de ese modo después de agradecer a la familia que ocupaba la cabaña, cinco lindas hermanas de distintas edades y su padre, se encontró camino a la cabaña del ex enviado del cielo con cuatro hamburguesas empacadas y un seis de cervezas. Era una buena y rara comida en esos días, era perfecto para disculparse. Casi a las once de la noche estaba dando un par de golpes en la puerta y preguntando si podía entrar, la voz del interior accedió y Dean entró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Castiel estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en su cama, estaba fumando y parecía no haber dormido. Parecía molesto y en cuanto lo vio notó las marcas que sus manos habían dejado en la parte de atrás de su cuello y algunas marcas de dientes en la parte de su pecho que la camisa no cubría. Estuvo seguro de que si no llevará ropa encima podría ver lo hijo de puta que había sido con el ángel y quizá se habría deshecho en disculpas ahí mismo.

— Hola Dean

— Cas...te traje algo —dijo sonriendo y levantando la comida. Necesitaba disculparse.

— ¿Cómo estás Dean? —la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa mientras tomaba un plato extra de la cocina.

— Bien. —respondió de golpe y fue a sentarse en el suelo frente a él— ¡Te traje una hamburguesa!

Castiel se sorprendió visiblemente al escuchar lo último y como respuesta el cazador saco la comida y puso un par de hamburguesas frente a él y le ofreció una cerveza. Ambos empezaron a comer casi en seguida, sin notarlo siquiera ninguno había comido absolutamente nada durante el día. Intercambiaron algunas palabras sobre que la comida sabía muy bien a pesar de la falta de ingredientes. Y cuando Dean hubo terminado de comer y bebía su tercera cerveza y Castiel iba por la mitad de su segunda hamburguesa, este último bromeo antes de darle un trago a su segunda cerveza.

— Ser el líder sin duda tiene beneficios.

— **Cas**... —Dean no lo penso y tampoco lo había planeado, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca— tenemos que dejar de hacer **esto**.

— ¿Comer?

— Tener...debemos dejar de tener sexo.

Bien. El de ojos azules ciertamente no sabía que esperaba que el cazador dijera pero eso lo dejo mudo unos segundos. Dean por su parte tampoco esperaba decir eso y también se quedo sin palabras por un momento. El antiguo ángel frunció el ceño y le miro malhumorado. Ahora estaba molesto de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué? -exigió saber mientras dejaba su cerveza sobre el suelo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— _"¿Por qué?"_ —le imitó Dean sorprendido— Disculpa...¿te molesta la sugerencia?

— No sonó a una sugerencia, _señor..._ —el humano sonrió como si lo que Cas estaba diciendo fuera ridículo— ¡Ah! Espera...¿tenemos una democracia?

— ¿Dices que obligo a todos a hacer lo que yo quiero?

— No sé...pero ciertamente no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que preguntaste mi opinión...

— ¡Jah! ¿Es en serio Cas? ¿Vamos a discutir ahora? —intentó mantener algo de calma...él no quería arruinar más las cosas con Castiel.

— Al parecer es lo único que hacemos además de tener sexo —escupió el antiguo ángel— y si, si quieres que eliminemos la última parte agradable de nuestra relación entonces si me molesta.

Y ahí iban de nuevo... Se suponía que le llevaría a Cas algo que le gustaba a ambos, se disculparía y pasarían un buen rato. Pero últimamente estaba furioso por todo y antes de notarlo le gritaba a todos o soltaba algún golpe como lo había hecho el día anterior. Se puso de pie y fue a buscar alguna botella en la cocina, encontró una de ron a medias y se sirvió un vaso que se bebió de golpe.  
Castiel, seguía en su lugar.

— ¿Agradable? —el poco control que poseía se estaba yendo a la mierda— Castiel, ¿te has visto en un espejo? —al no recibir respuesta continuo— ¿No has visto las marcas de mis manos en tu cuello? _¡Las deje ahí por aplastar tu cara contra el suelo en el que estás sentado! ¿qué tiene eso de agradable?_

— Lo de ayer... —empezó pero no sabía qué decir. Era cierto que había pasado todo el día en cama porque estaba adolorido pero... El cazador soltó una risa extraña

— Exacto. —quizá ir a verlo no había sido la mejor idea— Cas...ya ni siquiera sé por qué estoy molesto, —sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, si, fue una mala idea— pero lo estoy. **Estoy furioso todo el tiempo**. Y me divierto, es como allá abajo, y me divierto torturando...y torturar y estar enojado es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora. Así que no, ya no vamos a hacer esto. Yo no...eres el único...no debí iniciar esto... No voy a hacerlo. Porque **no voy a mejorar.**

— Puedo aguantar eso. —fue lo único que recibió por respuesta.

— No Castiel.

— Así que... —soltó una risilla cínica— ¿estas terminando conmigo? ¡Vaya!

Se quedaron en completo silencio durante unos minutos, el ambiente en el lugar era pesado e incómodo.

— Si es así, **lárgate**. —rompió el silencio Cas, miraba fijamente el suelo sobre el que estaba sentado— Es mi cabaña y ahora yo no te quiero aquí.

Un corto silencio, seguido de Dean tomando su chaqueta y saliendo azotando la puerta tras él. Estaba confundido y no entendía a Castiel, pero también muy enojado y lo más cuerdo era alejarse de su amigo.

Cas se quedo ahí sentado pensando en que...si, él sabía que Dean estaba peor cada vez y que no tenía mucho control pero Dean no parecía entender que el despojo de ángel que era su amigo no iba por mejor camino, y que aquello que Dean quería detener era lo poco que lo ayudaba a mantenerse. Era una tontería, si, pero eso era lo único que le quedaba. ¡Y él también estaba enojado! Y ni siquiera entendía qué había hecho mal ahora...sólo quería seguir a su lado, sin importar otra cosa...pero el cazador parecía no entenderlo.

— Gracias por la comida... *

Después de ese día Dean y Castiel no cruzaron más que miradas y no más de cien palabras durante casi un año. Castiel mejoró y comenzó a salir en algunas misiones pero ya no salió con el líder del campamento, y su comportamiento se volvió algo más descarado, algo más autodestructivo. Y Dean sólo siguió buscando compulsivamente el arma con la que terminaría con todo, de cualquier forma que fuera necesaria. Sólo tenía que acabarse ya.

Y de ese modo llegó el año 2014, y un Dean Winchester cinco años más joven se despertó en un hotel en ruinas a algunos kilómetros de ahí sin entender qué estaba pasando.

* * *

Chan chan!

Esperaban que Dean del pasado llegará? XD pues llego...y es el 2014, ¿saben lo que eso significa? ;)

Bueno...las cosas le salieron mal a Dean, pero es que su novio seguía enojado xD así que solo exploto...y la discusión iba a ser antes de que comieran y así...pero si hay algo que me parte el alma es preparar comida específicamente para alguien y que no la coma...juro que no pude hacerle eso a mi niño de bonitos ojos...xDDD.

Y ya que intento que esto no se salga demasiado del canon en ciertos aspectos debo darle una revisada a los siguientes capis.

Btw...esta canción cayó mientras terminaba, White Blank Page de Mumford and Sons, y noté que describía justo la manera en que se sienten aquí. Es de mis favoritas, escúchenla y quizá entiendan mejor~

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

*25-jul-16 está pequeña línea desapareció a la hora de copiar el texto y apenas lo note, lo siento!


	15. Chapter 15

— Hey, Dean!

Chuck gritó el nombre del cazador, quien se giró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y esperó a que lo alcanzará. Era el año 2014, todas las grandes ciudades estaban en cuarentena, el ejercito disparaba en las calles sin preguntar, los presidentes proponían ataques nucleares. Y Lucifer caminaba en medio de todo eso a plena luz del día. El mundo era un hervidero de demonios e infectados. Aunque Dean Winchester se desgarrará la garganta a gritos, aunque había rogado de rodillas con la cara contra el suelo no había rastro de los ángeles ni de Dios.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Dean y continúo caminando en cuanto Chuck lo alcanzó sin aliento.

— ¿V-vas a salir? —intentaba recuperar el aliento— Porque necesitamos hablar sobre...

— No. —le interrumpió— Pero tengo _trabajo._

— ¿El demonio? ¿Dijo algo?

— Nope...pero yo sé. Sabe algo. Y estoy preparando _lo mejor_ que tengo, —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que a Chuck le asustó un poco— el hijo de perra es duro...pero aprendí de uno de los mejores. Tengo preparativos que hacer. —comentó palmeando la espalda del antiguo profeta antes de alejarse corriendo en dirección a donde Dean hacía su " _trabajo de convencimiento"—_ ¡Nos vemos!

Él se quedó ahí parado, Dean iba empeorando, y cada vez lo escuchaba menos. Además llevaba como un año sin hablarse con Castiel, nada más allá de un par de palabras. Cas por otro lado tenía _al menos_ una orgía por semana, y bueno ya hasta había olvidado cómo era Castiel sobrio. Lo había intentado varias veces, pero ellos no parecía querer reconciliarse, y ahora Dean dormía varias noches seguidas en la cabaña de Risa, torturaba durante las noches e iba y venía del campamento sin decir qué iba a hacer, además de que traía demonios para torturar al campamento. Chuck suspiró; cómo si no fuera suficiente con el apocalipsis y Lucifer...

Estaba **muy** ebrio. No es que no llevará algo de alcohol encima para darse valor previo al asunto así que, algo satisfecho con los resultados, pero sintiendo nauseas de sí mismo; en cuanto salió de ese lugar lleno de sangre y viseras fue y se termino dos botellas de whiskey sin siquiera notarlo. Estaba lleno de sangre, sentía el gusto metálico en la lengua y ese penetrante olor...lo había estado trabajando unos días y las heridas...algunas despedían esa peste de carne podrida e infectada...  
Aún así, no se había cambiado de ropa, a pesar de que le llegaba un raro _aroma,_ uno que le hacía pensar en Castiel, sólo estaba bebiendo sentado en el suelo de su cabaña. O eso creía. Su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos del infierno mezclados con lo que acababa de hacer, de Alistair y a la vez de Cas. No entendía por qué no dejaba de recordar a Cas. No es que este tiempo que llevaban peleados no pensará en él, **todo** el tiempo...cuando estaba a solas con algunas chicas por ejemplo...o en las misiones cuando creía que podría morir y no volver a verlo. Pero ahora...los pensamientos de Cas mezclados con Alistair, infierno y tortura...no era agradable.

Cuando Castiel entro por la puerta quitándose las sandalias con sólo sacudir los pies, Dean se sorprendió bastante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto groseramente al recién llegado.

— ¿Perdón? —le respondió Cas con una sonrisa— ¿Tú qué haces **aquí**? ¿No toca hoy noche con Risa? ¿O le toca a Jahne?

— ¿Qué parece que hago? —dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la botella— Deberías tocar al menos...

—¿Tocar mi propia puerta?

El cazador no estaba en sus cinco sentidos así que tardo un poco en asimilar eso último, cuando lo hizo, echo un vistazo a su al rededor... ¡Esa no era su cabaña! Por eso el extraño olor que llevaba tiempo percibiendo y le recordaba a Cas. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado ahí? ¡Estaba en una dirección opuesta a la suya! Soltó un quejido e hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero no le salió muy bien.

— ¡Woah! Líder, parece que ahora si se le fue un poco la mano —comentó Cas riéndose de que Dean no pudiera ponerse en pie al primero, al segundo ni al tercer intento.

— _Fuck me...*_

 _—_ Bueno, —comentó sonriente Cas, mientras doblaba las rodillas para quedar casi cara a cara con Dean, aún sentado en el suelo— si _tú quieres... —_ Dean lo fulminó con la mirada— Es broma. ¿Ese es tu nuevo estilo? -hizo una señal a su ropa.

— Yo...estaba ocupado.

— !Ah, si! escuche que habías traído a un candidato para _entrevistarlo._ ¿Qué tal te fue? Por como luces diría que pasaron un buen rato.

— Obtuve algo bueno...aunque tuve que utilizar uno de los favoritos de Alistair...

Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba diciendo; pero esa ronda de tortura...había sido demasiado. Castiel notó eso; pues Dean nunca hablaba de lo que hacía cuando torturaba. El humano se había quedado con la mirada clavada en el suelo, Cas se acomodo sentándose a su lado, extrañaba tener a Dean cerca.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En Alistair... —Tenía los ojos vidriosos, tomó otro trago directo de la botella.

— ¿En lo qué te hizo? —En cuanto la pregunta salió de la boca de Cas, se arrepintió. No es como si quisiera que Dean le hablará de eso; y mucho menos ahora que se veía tan afectado. Espero un puñetazo o algo...

— Si,...lo que acabo de hacer...le gustaba hacérmelo a mí. —El Winchester, que no levantaba la mirada del suelo, sonrió— Siempre terminaba con mi sangre resbalando por su barbilla... Hay cosas que no puedes hacerle a un cuerpo si no estás en el infierno así que lo adapte un poco...

El antiguo ángel, sin pensarlo siquiera, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y hundió su cara en el pecho del cazador; quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espalda al suelo con Castiel encima suyo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Dean sólo puso sus manos temblorosas sobre la espalda de **su ángel** y unos minutos más tarde se encontró apretando con fuerza la tela de su camisa. El cabello revuelto de Cas estaba justo debajo de su nariz y pudo notar lo bien que olía aún después de tanto tiempo. Y Castiel percibía el penetrante olor a sangre que Dean llevaba encima pero no levantó la cara y nunca notó que **su humano** estaba llorando en silencio y ambos se quedaron dormidos justo así.

Cuando el antiguo enviado del Señor despertó eran como las dos o tres de la mañana y afuera estaba oscuro. El humano aún tenía sus brazos aprezandolo pero se despertó casi en seguida y aminoro la presa.

— Tengo que irme... —dijo Dean en cuanto despertó, acto seguido soltó por completo a Castiel y se incorporó.

— No esperó a nadie hoy... —comentó Cas sentándose en el suelo y estirando los brazos y la espalda.

— No es por eso; —el humano se puso en pie, se sentía sediento así que fue por agua a la cocina y siguió hablando desde ahí- debo ir por La Colt.

Castiel se sorprendió. Dean volvió aún bebiendo agua de un vaso; el efecto del alcohol se había ido pero le dejo consecuencias. Mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa Cas se levantó también y se puso a sus espaldas. En cuanto el Winchester se giró notó lo cerca que estaba el otro.

— ¿Qué haces? —le cuestiono algo molesto.

— ¿La Colt? ¿Dónde?

— Tengo la ubicación del tal Crowley. Me iré en cuanto me cambie.

— Quiero ir —dijo Castiel.

— No. Espera aquí...es lo mejor y los dos lo sabemos.

En realidad si iba y dejaba morir a alguien por salvar a Dean probablemente este ya no quisiera volver a verlo...pero de momento le asustaba mucho que el cazador muriera y no entendía por qué. No era como si fuera la primera vez...no entendía de dónde había llegado ese terror y esa aprehensión que sentía. Pero al final optó por no oponer resistencia. Dean notó un pequeño debate interno en la cara de su amigo y sin pensarlo mucho acercó su cara y lo besó. Se besaron durante varios minutos, sólo deteniéndose para recuperar aliento. Se besaron de forma brusca y apasionada; Cas como siempre termino mordisqueando los labios del más joven, pero al final el mismo Dean se apartó sin previo aviso.

— Me tengo que ir _ahora_ —dijo a modo de explicación y remarcando la última palabra.

Acto seguido, tomó su cuchillo y arma que había dejado en la mesa y abrió la puerta.

— No te mueras... —alcanzó a escuchar que decía Cas antes de salir y dirigirse, está vez si, a su cabaña.

De camino a su cabaña le pareció ver a alguien en la oscuridad. Cuando fue a investigar tuvo la oportunidad perfecta y golpeo la nuca del intruso mientras esté asomaba su cabeza en lo que había quedado de **su** Impala. Al verle la cara se sorprendió, lo llevo de inmediato a su cabaña y le hizo cada prueba posible. El hijo de perra parecía humano...pero estaba el pequeño detalle de que tenía su mismo rostro. Lo esposó y lo registró...llevaba encima sus cuchillos, navajas y ganzúas. Exactamente las mismas que Dean Winchester utilizaba.  
Cuando finalmente el _otro...él(?)_ despertó y le explico la situación pudo comprobar que era él mismo de hacía cinco años. Bonito momento para los juegos estúpidos de Zacharias. Estaba corto de tiempo así que lo dejó esposado y salió con otros tres hombres en busca de La Colt. 

**_* Se sigue suponiendo que hablan en ingles xD así que..._**

 ** _Hey~ díganme qué les va pareciendo. Estoy por terminar ^^ gracias por llegar hasta aquí~_**


	16. Chapter 16

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso pasaría, seguro no le habría creído. Así que la idea de Zacharias de traer a su antiguo yo a este futuro no era una mala idea. Este futuro donde Sammy dijo que _si_ ; donde Lucifer usa la cara de su hermanito menor. Este futuro donde Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Garth y cuanto cazador o amigo tenía murió frente a sus ojos, desapareció, fue poseído o incluso tuvo que matarlo con sus propias manos. Este futuro donde había empezado a disfrutar torturar así como lo había hecho en el infierno. Este futuro donde se acostaba con Castiel y lo lastimaba. Este futuro donde Dean Winchester acababa de recibir ayuda de un demonio. Crowley le dio el arma y le pidió que matará a Lucifer. Crowley huía de Lucifer y le entrego La Colt, varias municiones, le dio una dirección y le _pidió_ que se esforzará antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor para ambos. ¿Peor? ¿las cosas podían ir peor? Le _pidió_ , un demonio le pidió, ¿qué tan jodidamente mal estaba eso?  
Por supuesto no le hablo de eso a Rick y los otros, salió y fingió que había sido tan complicado para él como para ellos. Cuando les dijo que tenía el arma se pusieron tan animados que no dudaron de él.  
De camino a Chitaqua se dio cuenta de que Carl estaba infectado y se sintió como mierda por haberlo llevado, por haberlos dejado entre crotes mientras él conversaba con un maldito demonio que le ofrecía un trago. Pero el daño estaba hecho; se _encargaría_ al llegar.

— ¡Hey, Dean! ¿tienes un segundo?

Quizá está vez Dean si lo escuchará; Chuck lo había visto salir de la cabaña de Castiel en la madrugada, y no hubo gritos, disparos, golpes ni se veía molesto así que quizá estaba de mejor humor y daba menos miedo y lo escucharía. Necesitaban hablar sobre las provisiones. Pero Dean se comportaba algo extraño y... _"Espera, ¿no se supone que estarías en una misión justo ahora?"_ y antes de decir algo más Risa apareció muy molesta reclamándole por no aparecerse en su cabaña la noche pasada, creía que Dean había pasado la noche en la cabaña de Jahne. El cazador miró a Chuck buscando una respuesta; y Chuck sólo asintió...quizá empeorará un poco las cosas si se mencionaba a Castiel. Risa se fue aun furiosa y Dean dijo algo de cosas que _aun no había hecho,_ pero al preguntarle a que se refería sólo ignoró el tema y extrañamente pregunto por Cas, acto seguido fue a buscarlo

Vió a Dean asomarse por la puerta y el corazón le dio un vuelco. _Había vuelto_. Y se veía muy bien en comparación con la noche anterior. Se veía hasta...tranquilo. Quizá la misión había ido bien, y se alegró de que regresará a salvo. Le hizo un guiño y despidió a las chicas. Tendrían unos cuarenta minutos a solas.

— Creí que habías dejado de intentar etiquetarme.

Se giró y al tenerlo de frente y más cerca notó la diferencia con más detalle. No era que Dean se viera mejor, no era que estuviera mejor...era que ese _no era Dean_. Bueno si, pero no era el Dean de ese tiempo. En seguida le hizo saber que él notaba la diferencia. Era asunto de Zacharias, obviamente. El antiguo ángel sonrió _"Interesante..."._

 _—_!Oh, claro! Es malditamente fascinante. Ahora, ¿por qué no te pones tus alas de ángel y me devuelves a mi página del calendario?

Le dolió un poco escuchar eso. Como desearía poder hacer algo así. Ser un _ángel_ de nuevo, ser útil. Tener el suficiente poder para hacer algo por Dean. Y notó la preocupación en el rostro de Dean, _"¿Qué te pasó?"._ Castiel sólo acertó a responder _"La vida..."_ y antes de decir algo más escucharon que afuera el Dean de ese año llego, y sin previo aviso disparó a la cabeza a uno de sus hombres por estar infectado. Ambos Dean tuvieron una breve discusión. Castiel se quedo mirando. El contraste era... _desesperanzador_. El cazador de ese año se llevo al otro a su cabaña y Cas volvió a la suya. Estaba a la vez divertido con la situación y desesperado sabiendo lo que le esperaba a Dean Winchester, sabiendo lo mal que marcharía todo. Sabiendo todo lo que tenía que sufrir...como si los Winchester no hubieran sufrido suficiente cuando él acababa de conocerlos.

— Estás hecho mierda, Castiel —el antiguo ángel se giró en dirección a la voz, la conocía.

— Zacharias. —el ángel de años pasados estaba sentado a su mesa, con un perfecto traje negro, sonriendo con suficiencia.

— Diría que es cosa del apocalipsis y el infierno en la tierra... —comento sonriente juzgando el lugar con la mirada— pero...creo que también afecta tu rol de puta del campamento.

—No lo sé —respondió Castiel con una sonrisa— tu llevas años siendo la perra de Miguel y no luces tan mal...

— En todas partes. Han estado moviendola. —sonrió mirando el arma en sus manos— Me tomó cinco años pero...finalmente la tengo. Y está noche, —no importaba ya, la manera en qué la obtuvo, o todo lo mal que estaba el mundo porque esa noche...— _está noche voy a matar al diablo._

En realidad las cosas podían funcionar. Él iría y le volaría la cabeza a Lucifer, y bueno...llevaría a su antiguo yo, y él vería a Sammy. Zacharias lo llevaría de vuelta y su futuro podía ser ligeramente mejor. Necesitaba poner manos a la obra, Lucifer podía decidir irse a otra parte en cualquier momento.

— Quédate aquí, iré a llamar a Cas. —se ordenó a si mismo.

El Dean más joven tomo asiento y él salió en dirección a la cabaña de Castiel. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escucho voces y decidió tocar, pero antes de hacerlo logro distinguir algunas palabras que hicieron que se le erizará la piel.

— ...no te atrevas a acercarte a Dean. —decía Cas.

— Ahm...eso parece complicado Castiel, —conocía esa voz, pero no lograba ubicar de quién era— ¡Ah! te refieres al Dean Winchester de este año; porque podría decírselo a ambos, eso te tiraría definitivamente de su hombro y facilitaría mi trabajo.

— No sé de qué estás hablando, Zacharias. —¡Ah! Era Zacharias. Cas estaba discutiendo con él— pero si no puedes hacer nada por ayudar, sería mejor que regresaras a Dean a su año y te largaras de aquí. —le pareció escuchar una risa.

—Pero _estoy ayudando_ , Castiel. Y claro que sabes de qué hablo, de ti y tu obsesión por Dean Winchester y como eso ha dañado al mundo, a Dean, al cielo y...a Sam Winchester.

Hubo una pausa, y al cazador le pareció escuchar a Castiel preguntando algo, pero no alcanzó a oír qué era. Zacharias continúo hablando.

— Ya sabes, ¿tu fijación por tener a ese mono lampiño encima y tu negación a perderle? ¡Oh vamos, Castiel! Me refiero a _ese día_ en Detroit. Hice mi tarea, visite varios puntos de este futuro, y el día del gran Si, no fue la excepción. Y lo vi, como Lucifer susurraba al oído de Sam; como Dean y tú llegaron corriendo, querían a su niño-demonio de vuelta. Vi la desesperación de Dean corriendo hacia Sammy, y como estuvo a punto de detenerlo. Vi como Lucifer le amenazaba con destruir a Dean, su cuerpo, su alma. Dean Winchester no existiría en ninguna parte, y tú lo escuchaste y te aterraste, ¿no lo recuerdas?

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —Castiel se oía molesto— creo que llevar todo estos siglos con lo que sea que Miguel te haya metido en el trasero te afecta la cabeza... —Dean estaba paralizado...de qué mierda estaban hablando.

— Recuerda como le dijiste que ya era tarde, —él lo recordaba, iba corriendo hacia Sammy y Cas detuvo su brazo y le dijo que _era muy tarde_ , que Sam había aceptado— pero...no era cierto...aunque Dean siempre ha escuchado lo que le dices y esa ligera sombra de duda en sus ojos...el que detuviera su carrera hacia Sam. No sé qué creas tú, pero como observador imparcial yo diría que fue justo eso lo que hizo que Sam Winchester le dijera que si al diablo.

Dejo de poner atención a lo que fuera que Castiel y Zacharias hablaban después de escuchar eso. ¿Era cierto? Castiel, había mentido por salvarlo a él antes. Es cierto que estos años el ángel había sacrificado personas por Dean, pero no le haría eso a Sam. Cas...Cas también quería a Sammy. Él no haría eso...¿o si? Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la mirada que Sam le había dado, la última vez que Sam lo había mirado con sus ojos. La manera en que sus ojos dejaron de ser suyos y él plantado ahí en el suelo, sin poder dar un paso más en dirección a su hermano. Y Castiel...Castiel lo había jalado del brazo y se lo había llevado de ahí...y después de ese día todo se había ido al carajo.  
Después de ese día...no, _ahora mismo todo se iba a ir al carajo._ Tocó la puerta sin importarle si Zacharias estaba aún ahí, y cuando Cas le abrió, le pidió que fueran juntos a su cabaña.  
En el camino se encontraron con Risa, que los siguió también. Ya en su cabaña les mostró el arma a los presentes. Risa se mostraba molesta y al preguntar al respecto fue su yo más joven quien respondió; _"Oh, al perecer...hum..nosotros estuvimos en la cabaña de Jahne anoche. Y aparentemente nosotros y...Risa teníamos una conexión";_ en realidad había estado en la cabaña de Castiel. Les hablo del plan; se sentía furioso de nuevo y dirigía su ira a Castiel, que sonreía y se burlaba de todo como siempre; _"¿Qué? Me gusta tu yo pasado"_.

— _¿Vas a venir?_ —le preguntó a Castiel, aunque la noche anterior se había negado a llevarlo a un lugar mucho menos peligroso. En antiguo enviado del cielo, suspiró.

— Por supuesto. Pero ¿por qué él? —preguntó señalando a Dean más joven— Quiero decir; él es tú hace cinco años. Si algo le llega a pasar tu estás muerto, ¿cierto?

— Él viene. —le respondió de mala gana, a Cas le extraño un poco esa actitud, pero no dijo nada.

— Ok. Bueno, uhm...iré a alistar a los hombres —termino poniéndose en pie y yendo a la salida precedido por Risa.

— Nos iremos a la medianoche —le aclaró, antes de que saliera.

Necesitaba controlarse, no podía arruinar esta oportunidad. Lo iba a terminar todo. Su antiguo yo le cuestiono sobre por qué le estaba llevando; _"Sam no murió en Detroit. Él dijo Si"._ Era una tontería; necesitaba mantenerse tranquilo, Zacharias era un maldito mentiroso, necesitaba contenerse.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

Maldita sea, ese inútil que era Dean Winchester no estaba ayudando. Tenía que preguntarle eso...bueno; según Zacharias: Sam había dicho que si porque vio dudas en Dean, dudas que llegaron ahí por un par de palabras que Castiel había dicho.

— Me gustaría saberlo. Pero ahora no tenemos opción, está en él y no va a salir y tenemos que matarlo, Dean. —tenemos que matar a nuestro hermano menor, a nuestro Sammy, sólo porque nunca dejamos de equivocarnos— Y tú necesitas verlo. Necesitas ver lo mal que se pone todo...así podrás cambiarlo.

Sólo...sólo necesitaba terminar todo. Y si Dean lo veía y volvía cinco años antes y decía que si. Si tan sólo le decía que si a Miguel...todo esto. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Sam...él y Castiel no arruinarían todo el maldito planeta. Quedaría algo, y el diablo no andaría suelto por ahí.

...

Pero no lo haría. Dean no diría que si. Buscaría otra manera incansablemente, hasta que cinco años más tarde tuviera que volarle los sesos a Sam y a Lucifer a la vez. _Hasta que de nuevo todo el maldito mundo se fuera a la mierda por su culpa._

 _Hey~  
Este capítulo es medio largo...y a la vez siento que quizá podría ser confuso. Así que...bueno es desde la perspectiva de varios personajes...Ahm...Zacharias vino a meter problemas entre Cas y Dean xD y bueno así las cosas...si no se entiende Dean ya esta hasta el tope con todo...así que...ya ni sabe lo qué hace.  
El siguiente capítulo es el último. Por favor disfrútenlo si es que pueden y...muchas gracias por leerme!_


	17. Chapter 17 Final

Pudo verla; la mirada en los ojos de Castiel justo cuando entendió que los estaba usando como carnada. No estaba enojado, no estaba decepcionado...lo que había en sus ojos era _perdón._ Y al verlo las palabras de su yo más joven se repetían en su cabeza _"¡Hombre! Hay...algo_ _roto_ _en ti. Estás tomando decisiones que yo nunca tomaría. Yo nunca sacrificaría a mis amigos", "Esas personas cuentan contigo, ¡ellos confían en ti!"_. Pero no, no dio vuelta atrás, no salvo a nadie, les dio la espalda a todos, Castiel incluido, mientras pensaba en lo que Zacharias había dicho...y lo que Castiel hacía para no perderle y cómo eso afectaba el mundo. Sólo lo dejo ahí, sólo miro por última vez los ojos azules de su ángel mientras sentía un entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo al entender que no volvería a ver esos ojos nunca más.

Podría ser que muriera en el intento de matar a Lucifer...pero si había algo definitivo es que: él había llevado a Castiel para que fuera asesinado. Sabía eso, quizá estaba demasiado molesto por lo que dijo Zacharias o quizá sólo quería que todo se fuera al carajo y el tener a Cas vivo, a su lado siempre le hacía sentirse un poco menos despreciable. Quizá sólo era su manera egoísta de aceptar que lo amaba y que _él lo mantenía a flote_ , aún en ese mundo. Fuera como fuera, sólo echo una última mirada a esos ojos azules que conocía tan bien, esos ojos que lo absolvieron por todo lo que había hecho, por lo que estaba haciendo. Vio una última sonrisa cínica en los labios que nunca habría besado suficiente, que nunca más volvería a besar y se dio media vuelta. Escucho los disparos, escucho los gritos. Vidrios rotos y alaridos desesperados, pero no miro atrás y fue a hacer su trabajo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, de pie en el jardín frente a Lucifer que utilizaba el cuerpo de Sammy. Y los ruidos de lucha dentro del edificio no se detenían. Lucifer estaba sentado en una banca de piedra, cerca de un rosal, impasible. Sonrió y hablo.

— Hola Dean, veo que conociste a Crowley, —en el acto Dean alzó el arma y la apunto a la cabeza de Sam— veo que te dio un obsequio y...que te gusta ir directo al punto.

— Tienes la opción de salir de ese cuerpo ahora... —sintió que le temblaba la mano que sostenía el arma, pero la mantuvo apuntando directo a la frente del diablo; sabía que eso no iba a ser una opción— Podrías dejar a Sam; o puedo volarte los sesos.

Lucifer sonrió ampliamente, se puso en pie y al dar el primer paso en dirección al cazador, Dean no lo dudo más, sabía cuál era su deber. Esta vez no sería un engreído, no sería egoísta. Jaló el gatillo, hubo una detonación y pudo ver claramente la bala que atravesó la frente de su hermano menor, pudo ver un hilo de sangre resbalar y torcer camino al llegar a su nariz. Pero no vio su cuerpo caer, no lo vio tambalearse. Lucifer seguía en pie, y con toda la calma del mundo sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiaba su rostro. No había funcionado. El cazador contuvo el aliento, ¡ese demonio hijo de perra!

— Me temo que Crowley malentendió la razón por la cual mande a cazarlo... —dijo doblando el pañuelo, mientras la herida iba desapareciendo lentamente de su frente— no es que pudiera hacerme algún daño; sólo era una pequeña diversión. Hay cinco cosas que esa arma no puede matar, Dean.

Se quedó sin palabras, miró el arma en sus manos: _era inútil_. Estaba perdido. Castiel estaba perdido, seguro estaría más que muerto en ese momento y era su culpa. Sam estaba perdido, el mundo estaba perdido. Era un maldito idiota. Levanto la mirada buscando a Lucifer, pero no había nadie ahí. Un trueno surcó el cielo y al girar la cabeza se encontró con el ángel caído detrás de él. Su primera reacción fue disparar de nuevo pero una fuerza invisible le arrebató La Colt, que cayó en el césped lejos de su alcance.

— Dean —Lucifer sonrió y de improviso una fuerza invisible lo azotó boca arriba contra el suelo— Zacharias mentía, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Y creo que es algo lamentable lo que le has hecho a mí... _intento de hermano menor_.

Escucho otro estruendo en el cielo y más disparos en el edificio, el Winchester intento con todas sus fuerzas mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo pero era imposible. Hubo un alarido en el edificio y el cielo se ilumino a espaldas de Lucifer que lo miraba fijamente con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— Naturalmente sabía que vendrías, naturalmente era una trampa —aclaró con un gesto con la mano abarcando el lugar— y pensé que harías esto pero Sam; que sigue aquí adentro —se dio un par de golpecitos con los dedos en la sien—, él no creyó que fueras sacrificar a nadie. Así que le concedí un favor y ordene que intentaran no matar a nadie hoy, esto esperando que entrarás con tus hombres...pero tú...

La sonrisita de Lucifer se transformó en una mueca de disgusto y se sitúo justo a un lado del cazador que pudo ver de cerca lo impecablemente blancos que eran sus zapatos. Otro trueno retumbo en el cielo.

— Tú eres _miserable y rastrero_ y decepcionas a todos. Ese es el gran ¡Dean Winchester! El Hombre Recto, aquel que podría salvar el mundo, aquel que era lo suficientemente bueno para ser el recipiente de Miguel. —una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes apareció de nuevo, más disparos se escucharon a lo lejos— Pero eres nocivo. Arruinas y arrastras contigo a todos a tu alrededor, Dean. _Tú hundiste a Sam_ , fue tu abandono lo que me dejo entrar, tu egoísta orgullo. Tu hermanito me dijo que si porque lo dejaste solo. Y Castiel ya era un rebelde desde hacía muchos siglos atrás, pero tú lo hiciste caer y lo ensuciaste y mancillaste en cada forma posible, y aun así... —el diablo levanto uno de sus pies y lo puso directo sobre el cuello del humano, ejerciendo una leve presión que lo hizo toser— aun así te crees lo que cualquier rata viene a decirte sobre él, algo que casualmente te quita culpa de encima y lo traes aquí para ser asesinado. ¿No te parece vulgar que no seas capaz de hacer tu trabajo sucio?

Aplasto un poco más el frágil cuello del Winchester y esté tocio ruidosamente. Lucifer pareció meditar un momento y finalmente bajo la mirada y observo directamente a los ojos del cazador.

— Bueno Dean, creo que a partir de ahora yo _cuidaré_ de Sam y Castiel.

Termino de decir con una sonrisa muy amplia. Disparos a lo lejos, ruidosos truenos en el cielo, lo último que Dean Winchester pudo ver fueron los ojos de su hermano menor con un brillo de perversidad que no pertenecía a Sammy, seguido de verse a sí mismo llegar a ese jardín, desesperado y preocupado; no por sí mismo, sino por los demás. Una sensación que él había olvidado casi por completo mucho tiempo atrás. " _Cas...Lo siento, Cas"_ fue lo último que cruzo su mente antes de que Lucifer le rompiera la garganta bajo su pie.

Lo supo desde que le hizo la pregunta la noche anterior: Dean no planeaba que nadie saliera con vida de ahí. Lo supo cuando discutió con su yo de cinco años atrás antes de iniciar la misión, ese chico de ojos verdes tan brillantes que era Dean Winchester antes de quebrarse. Y claro que lo supo cuando giró la cabeza buscando al líder que iba al final de la línea y vio sus ojos humedecidos, la manera en que apretaba los dientes y su quijada se tensaba. Lo entendió perfectamente y aunque no se sentía con el derecho de perdonar nada, eso hizo: perdonó a Dean Winchester por todo. Porque entendía lo qué había hecho y quizá también porque era incapaz de condenarlo, de juzgarlo. Y lo acepto; acepto que ambos morirían ese día y que no estarían juntos cuando pasará, ni nunca más.

En seguida un grupo de demonios los atacaron, aunque parecía que sólo jugaban con ellos. Fueron cayendo rápidamente, y cuando uno de esos demonios lo sujetó con fuerza del antebrazo y lo doblo en un ángulo imposible, cuando sintió ese dolor penetrante que lo hizo gritar se arrepintió. Vació el cargador en la cara del tipo, que aflojo un poco el agarre y Castiel con una fuerza que no sabía tener se libró de él. Se arrepentía de esa estúpida idea de que iba a resignarse a morir. No iba a rendirse en salvar a Dean Winchester, aun si este lo conducía a la oscuridad o a la muerte misma, aun si él no quería ser salvado. Él no iba a rendirse con Dean. Y si iba a morir, que era lo más probable, no lo haría ahí...no lo haría lejos de Dean.

Recargo sus armas como pudo hasta que se le terminaron las municiones. Su brazo izquierdo estaba roto y pronto a eso se sumó una bala que se alojó en el hombro del mismo lado. Pero no pensaba desistir, y acorralado en el primer piso atravesó la ventana a sus espaldas entre vidrios y manos intentando alcanzarle. Aterrizó en el césped con un golpe sordo mientras un rayo iluminaba el cielo sobre él. Se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo y emprendió la búsqueda de ese humano que hacía años había sacado del infierno.

Llego al jardín de rosas justo para ver a Zacharias llevándose al Dean más joven al 2005. Dio un par de pasos, la sangre caliente goteaba de su mano, y lo vio: _su Dean_ , el de ese año. Llego hasta el cuerpo sin vida del cazador y perdió la fuerza y voluntad que lo habían llevado hasta ahí, sus piernas fallaron y termino en el suelo con la mirada clavada en esos ojos verdes, nublados por la sombra de la muerte. Las lágrimas se abrieron paso en seguida, y unas fuertes sacudidas involuntarias le impedían quedarse quieto. El ángel lloraba incontrolablemente, con las rodillas en el suelo, lleno de tierra y sangre, gravemente herido.

Unos minutos más tarde pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer del cielo. Castiel continúo ahí: hincado luciendo mucho más pequeño de lo que era y estando completamente roto. No podía detener las lágrimas, no dejaba de sacudirse por el llanto. No podía hablar y no podía pensar. Entonces extendió el brazo aun sano en un deseo por tocar ese rostro con pecas, ese cabello castaño. Extendió su mano con la necesidad de cubrir para siempre esos ojos muertos, pero algo lo tiró de espaldas al suelo antes de poder siquiera tocar a Dean.

— ¡Castiel! —dijo alegremente una voz conocida— estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Lucifer se acercaba caminando desde el edificio a sus espaldas, con un traje blanco impecable y el cabello de Sam Winchester peinado hacia atrás. Se detuvo a unos centímetros del antiguo ángel, quien no podía dejar de llorar y temblar y le miró sonriente.

— Quisiera brindarte mis mejores _atenciones_ —doblo las rodillas y acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de Castiel— en nombre de Dean Winchester, claro.

Lo siguiente fueron cosas indescriptibles. Lo siguiente fue _una muerte incompleta mezclada con una vida estropeada_. Fue enfermedad y hambre. Lo siguiente fue una sucesión interminable de castigos y dolencias, de toda naturaleza, en la que no parecía haber tiempo ni coherencia. Lo siguiente fue un revoltijo de sangre, madera, carne y metal. Fueron abusos que mancillaron ese cuerpo una y otra vez. Y una imposibilidad de morir, un enorme deseo por la muerte que se veía insatisfecho cada vez que el arcángel caído se tomaba la molestia de sanar al antiguo ángel para empezar a trabajarlo de nuevo.

 _Ah! DD: se acabo! Este es el capítulo final y...no sé...me hizo sentir un poco mal...así que...Lo siento(?)  
_

 _Nah...la verdad me gusta escribir estás cosas, y si a ustedes les hizo sentir mal, me siento feliz XDD  
Soy una mala persona? orz_

 _Ahm...el nombre de Voluntad rota iba por Team Free Will, ahm...porque una vez vi un post en tumblr con este lindo edit, y decía Team Broken Will (no encuentro el post), y poco después me decidí a hacer este mi primer fic. Mi idea era un poco que quebraron la voluntad de Dean hace un tiempo ya...pero la de Cas duró hasta casi el final!_ (৴✿ • ᴗ •) ╯~ _  
_

_Qué más les quiero decir?...  
Bueno...mil gracias por leerme, votar o comentar! Soy nueva en escribir fics y en esta plataforma, así que cometo muchos, muchos errores...pero si les ayudo a pasar un buen rato con esto que Supernatural y que a todos nos encanta...pues me hace muy feliz! [aún si es un rato no tan agradable xD]  
_

 _Si tienen alguna duda, queja o algo sobre cualquier cosa, siéntanse libres de comentar ;)  
_

 _Si les gusto un poco, anden atentos porque tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y es relajante escribir y no pienso detenerme xD  
_

 _En serio, gracias por llegar hasta acá...y...ya!_


	18. Extra o epílogo sopresa!

_Hey there cutie pies~  
Extra sorpresa‼  
No quise dejar las cosas así...porque por ahí hay una personita que dice que soy un demonio xD  
Entonceeees... ojalá les guste esto y si no, sólo ignorenlo y piensen que acabo en el capítulo pasado_

* * *

Fue una extraña tarde. Había una fuerte tormenta pero eso era común; al Señor a veces le gustaba un clima soleado y a veces le gustaba un cielo gris y repleto de nubes. Tenía un _nuevo juguete_ ; un ángel y pasaba mucho tiempo en el interior. Ella sólo daba una vuelta por los al rededores...había habido mucha diversión cuando obtuvieron al ángel bonito y mataron a unos sobrevivientes, Lucifer había ordenado que esa noche irían al campamento Chitaqua, uno de los más grandes que aún existían. Habría mucha diversión así que todo estaba tranquilo. Súbitamente una luz demasiado brillante que parecía venir de la entrada sur le impidió ver cualquier cosa. Corrió sin pensarlo a ver qué había ocurrido. Al llegar se encontró con una extraña imagen:

Al menos cincuenta cadáveres, veinte demonios y el resto infectados, sin ningún signo de pelea, sin ninguna herida. Sólo cuerpos sin almas humanas o demoníacas dentro, y en el medio un joven hombre de baja estatura. Un hombre de barba y cabello oscuros y con algunas ondas. Un hombre con varias capas de ropa encima, unas marcadas ojeras violáceas en ambos ojos y lo que ella llamaría una mirada afable. Otros tres o cuatro demonios más habían venido a ver el lugar. Hubo una luz increíblemente brillante y clara. Era algo limpio. Y eso fue todo.

Lucifer salió unos minutos más tarde, dejando a Castiel descansar sólo un poco...o bueno quizá sólo lo dejo marinándose un poco en frustración y...  
Todos estaban muertos afuera, se le escapó una risa, " _Interesante_ _"_. Entonces lo vio, de pie en el recibidor, con una chaqueta terrosa encima, una vieja camisa y una camiseta rota; pantalones deslavados y desgastados. ¡Eso era una sorpresa!

— Hola papá

— Hola, Luz —sonrió sinceramente Chuck mirando a los ojos de Sam Winchester.

— ¿Qué maravilla nos ha dado el honor de que nos ilumines con tu presencia? —cuestiono el diablo sarcásticamente— ¿Es el apocalipsis? Tu correo se retrasó seguramente, porque mis hermanos te buscaron e incluso decidieron huir.

— Lucifer, —volvió a sonreír Chuck— aquí... ¿tú tienes papel higiénico?

— ¡Ah! ya veo qué emergencia te trajo hasta aquí —Lucifer avanzó algunos pasos, también sonriendo— Creo que debe haber un poco por ahí... ¿quieres que lo mande a traer?

— ¡Lo apreciaría mucho, hijo!

El diablo chasqueo los dedos y un demonio en un joven atractivo de cabello negro apareció por un pasillo. Lucifer le encargo que trajera papel higiénico, algunos varios paquetes. El chico salió rápidamente, no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo pero si había algo estúpido era no obedecer las peculiares exigencias de su Señor.

— Hijo, quisiera _algo más_ —dijo Chuck levantando la mano, como pidiendo permiso.

— Dime, papá.

— _Castiel viene conmigo_. —¿qué? Luci no podía creer esa tontería— Es en serio; Castiel viene conmigo, gracias por tu cooperación.

— ¿Castiel? Dios mismo se presenta aquí, después de todo este tiempo, después de tantas suplicas y tantos rezos sólo por Castiel. —Lucifer soltó una carcajada— Ridículo.

— Tú no entiendes, hijo. —la expresión de Chuck se veía algo contrariada— Esto no es el fin, y los humanos podrán solucionarlo, a pesar de ti, de tus hermanos, tus creaciones y a pesar de tu padre. —volvió a sonreír honestamente, confiado— Todo irá bien.

— ¡Cas!

La consciencia llego de golpe, fue como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Tenía los auriculares puestos y _Carry on my wayward son_ sonaba a todo volumen en sus oídos. Estaba tendido en una cama. Se levantó y dio una vuelta por el lugar, era una casa cualquiera, con un gran jardín, con muchos discos, una televisión enorme, sillones, dos habitaciones, una cocina grande y bien equipada, cervezas y pays en el refrigerador. Dean Winchester no entendía que ocurría al principio pero después pequeño tour la idea del cielo apareció en su mente.

Pero era una tontería. Dean no tenía derecho a estar en el cielo, no le tenía hacía más de cinco años y mucho menos ahora. Pero...todo parecía tranquilo y real. Sin embargo los ángeles se había marchado, no debería haber un cielo funcionando...

Pero pasaron los días, tranquilos y cómodos días. Solitarios y sin respuestas a sus plegarias: rezaba a Miguel, Balthazar, Raphael, Uriel, Zacharias, Anna, cualquier nombre de ángel que recordará. Rezaba a Dios, rogaba a Dios. Preguntaba e imploraba por Sam, por Cas, por Bobby. A la vez a quien más rezaba aunque llevaba mucho tiempo sin escucharlo era a Castiel. En realidad le hablaba todo el tiempo a Castiel. Si cocinaba o comía o veía películas o series, le hablaba a Castiel, conversaba con él, aunque sabía que él no podría escucharlo nunca más. También le cantaba.

Pero también muy seguido se enfurecía y le gritaba a Dios, pero no a Cas. Arrojaba todo, rompía cosas y se abría los nudillos dando puñetazos a la pared. Era una mierda. Dean Winchester era una mierda y no debía estar en el cielo. Y Sam...y Cas...ellos... ¿a quién le podría parecer justo? Cuando se daba cuenta, él y la casa estaban como nuevos. Monotonía.

— ¡Dean! —la puerta de atrás se abrió de golpe una tarde soleada y Ash apareció muy contento.

— ¡¿Ash?!

Al cazador se le ilumino el rostro y corrió a abrazar al extraño hijo de perra. Le dio varias palmadas en la espalda, estaba muy contento de verlo. En seguida lo bombardeo con preguntas sobre Sam, Cas y Bobby. Ash se sintió feliz al decirle que podía llevarlo con Sam y Bobby pero no supo dar razón alguna sobre Castiel u otros ángeles.

— ¡Sammy! —entró Dean Winchester casi tirando la puerta del cielo personal de su hermano menor, seguido de Ash.

Sam Winchester, estaba ahí leyendo un libro mientras comía una ensalada. Era Sammy, el de verdad y al ver a Dean se levantó de golpe tirando la silla a sus espaldas y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

— ¡DEAN! —se encontraron a medio camino y Ash sonrió complacido al verlos abrazándose, llevaban mucho tiempo separados.— ¡Perdón, Dean!

— No Sammy...yo lo...¡lo siento tanto!

Los hermanos Winchester pasaron un buen rato hablando, pero ninguno recordaba nada más allá del día que Dean había sido asesinado por Lucifer. El Winchester menor no podía dejar de notar lo mal que su hermano mayor se sentía por su comportamiento, por lo que le había hecho a Cas y a todos los demás. Ambos estaban muy mal...pero al menos estaban juntos de nuevo y eso era lo que importaba.

Y así pasaron los días, lentos y calmados. Ash les explicó que no había visto a ningún ángel desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás y pasar de un cielo a otro era algo sencillo, sin embargo nunca se había encontrado con John o Mary; tampoco se sabía nada del estado de la tierra. Pero era el cielo y Bobby estaba ahí igual que otros, era lo mejor que había. En realidad era magnifico excepto para Dean, porque estaba incompleto. Porque aunque había dejado los ataques a su cielo personal, aún oraba a cualquiera que lo escuchará y pedía por el bienestar de Castiel, hablaba de todo lo que su amigo había sacrificado. Aun platicaba, siempre que estaba solo, con Cas.

— Lo siento Cas —se disculpaba una de tantas noches mirando el techo de su habitación, _Where are you now?_ sonaba en sus oídos, como todas las noches no le gustaba el silencio— Oye, mañana voy a cocinar hamburguesas, Cas...tendrán tocino y triple queso. Y encontré unas recetas de un pay de limón que suena genial, se prepara con helado y...bueno también se me antojaba —empezó a hablar animadamente con media sonrisa en el rostro— un pastel...sé que el pay es superior...pero no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que comí un pastel Cas...

La canción termino y la siguió una del mismo grupo; _Ghosts That We Knew._ Se quedó callado y mirando fijamente el techo en la oscuridad, sonreía de manera vacía. Estaba cansado, estaba incompleto. Quería dormir casi eternamente...le retiraron el audífono de la oreja izquierda. Dean se puso en guardia y se levantó de golpe casi cayéndose de la cama y enredando el cable de sus auriculares en sus brazos al sacar el cuchillo debajo de su almohada. Al ponerse en posición defensiva el cuchillo, bien afilado, corto el cable que estaba conectado a su reproductor y esté cayó al suelo. Pero en seguida reconoció la silueta en las sombras de pie al otro lado de la cama, dejo caer el cuchillo al suelo con un ruido metálico, saltó la cama y rodeo con ambos brazos al ángel, quien respondió el abrazo enseguida.

— Hola D-

Dean no lo dejo terminar, tomo su rostro entre ambas manos y callo la boca de Castiel con un beso. _Ahora estaba completo, ahora estaba en el Cielo_.

* * *

 _Ahm...a ver qué les pareció, ya sé que hay muchos huecos de tiempo y así...pero es cosa de Dios xD  
_

 _A ver qué opinan de Chuck porque no lo conozco en su papel de Dios..._

 _Las canciones son Carry on my wayward son[por supuesto!] de Kansas y_ _Where are you now?_ y _Ghosts That We Knew de Mumford and Sons_

 _Bueno, ahora si termine_

 _Mil gracias por leer‼_


End file.
